100 Legacy of Kain Guide
by Sedaiv
Summary: Everything you want and NEED to know about the Legacy of Kain Franchise. THIS IS INCOMPLETE. STILL IN PROGRESS
1. Disclaimer

LEGAL PROCLAMATION STUFF. I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO BLOOD OMEN: LEGACY OF KAIN, LEGACY OF KAIN: BLOOD OMEN 2, LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER, LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER 2, AND LEGACY OF KAIN: DEFIANCE. THEY ARE NOT OF MY CREATIVE PROPERTY. THEY BELONG TO SILICON KNIGHTS AND CYRSTAL DYNAMICS, AND OF EIDOS ENTERTAINMENT. HAS AN PLOT GUIDE THAT HAS GREATLY INFLUENCED THIS REFERNCE, PLOT AND GAME PLAY GUIDE. I DID AND I DO NOT INTEND TO STEAL ANY OF THE CREATIVITY FROM THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

THIS IS ALSO COMPLILE OF EVERYTHING I AND OTHER PEOPLE HAVE FOUND. I WILL LINK TO THE HOME PAGES OF THOSE I TOOK FROM TO MAKE THIS COMPLETE. IF ONE OF THE OWNERS DOES WISH FOR ME TO REMOVE THIS, I WILL AT A LATER DATE.


	2. Blood Omen Plot Guide

LEGACY OF KAIN: BLOOD OMEN  
THE PLOT GUIDE

"THERE IS A MAGICAL OPERATION, OF MAXIMUM IMPORTANCE: THE INITIATION OF A NEW AEON. WHEN IT BECOMES NECESSARY TO UTTTER A WORD, THE WHOLE PLANET MUST BE BATHED IN BLOOD."

In a field somewhere in the land of Nosgoth, the Order of the Sarafan Priesthood, a fanatical holy order of warrior priests sworn to annihilate the vampire plague in the land, are placing staked poles with vampires impaled upon them for all to see. The scene is the being watching through a magical basin of water by six members of the Circle of Nine, a group of nine sorcerers sword to protect the Pillars of Nosgoth, an ancient edifice that preserves the life of the land.

Suddenly, the ancient vampire Vorador breaks into the room and impales the nearest Guardian with a cruelly fashioned blade. The other members look on a scream in terror as the ancient vampire looks around the room at the five other sorcerers. He proceeds to kill the rest of them, flinging them across the room with magical attacks and stripping them of their flesh from their bodies. They continue to scream for help by their fellow guardian and protector, Malek but to no avail. Their magic appears completely ineffective against the vampire. As the slaughter continues, Malek is nowhere to be seen. As Vorador cries out

"CALL YOUR DOGS! THEY CAN FEAST ON YOUR CORPES!"

And finishes drinking the last sorcerers' blood, as Malek appears, however it's too late. Six of his fellow guardians are dead and Vorador appears behind him and defeats him with ease. Malek the Sarafan is put on trial by the Necromancer, Mortainus the Guardian of Death, sentences Malek to live forever in his suit of armor, seeing that the pleasures of the flesh are too good for him, and he must serve the circle for the rest of eternity, for failing the circle in his sworn duties.

500 years later (originally 5000 but was changed by Crystal Dynamics), Ariel the Balance Guardian is suddenly and viciously murdered by an unseen assassin. The pillars immediately proceed to turn from a pristine white to a cracked black color. 30 years later, in the town of Ziegsturhl, a nobleman named Kain is refused serviced. The host refuses to be open so late at a dangerous time of night. Leaving dejectedly, Kain is the sudden attacked by several assassins. Kain fights back killing one of them, however his is quickly over powered and is knocked down, and impaled in the back straight through his body, by his assassins' Iron Sword.

"Vea Victus. Suffering to the conquered. Ironic, now that I was the one suffering."

In the underworld, Kain awakes and fins himself chained against two posts, still with his assassins' sword impaled through his chest. Mortainus approaches him and offers to bring Kain back to life so he can have vengeance upon his assassins. Filled with rage and burning with anger, Kain blithely accepts the sword of his assassin that Mortainus pulled out, and his armor changes from white to black, as well as his hair and skin begin to decay. Kain walks through a raging inferno of the Underworld, Mortainus tells him, laughing

"You will have the blood you hunger for."

Returning to the world of the living, Kain discovers that the Necromancer has changed him into a vampire and such has their weaknesses (such as extreme vulnerability to water) and their strengths (strength that surpasses all mortal comprehension). Undeterred, Kain proceeds to find his assassins, who are given a great shock at seeing the dead man walk towards them discovering his new vampiric strength.

"Their sneering faces were forever etched upon my memory. I had cross death for this moment. My mind was empty, save for one thought... I would KILL!" 

Kain easily kills his assassins and drinks their blood to regain his strength. Kain believes now that his assassins are dead and his quest is over. However Mortainus tells Kain through telepathy that the assassins were merely the instruments of his murder, not the cause and sends him to the Pillars of Nosgoth for his answers. On the way to the Pillars, Kain thinks about how Mortainus had not given him any warning of what becoming a vampire would lead to. But Kain knows that, burning for revenge, he had not thought about any warnings. Hopefully Kain will get the answers he desires at the pillars.

Kain finally arrives at the Pillars of Nosgoth at night, and is struck by their beauty; however Kain's not alone at the pillars. He spots a spirit, with a woman's figure, but her face while beautiful on one half, was decayed and destroyed on the other. Kain warns the spirit to stay away or he'll send the spirit back to Hell. However the spirit tells Kain he has nothing to fear from her, and that her name is Ariel. She tells Kain that following her own murder, which her lover the Mentalist, Nupraptor was driven to insanity upon discovering her body and fearing treachery and suspicious from within, he plunges into madness and the madness, infected all the other guardians since he was the Guardian of the Pillar of the Mind. The pillars reflect the metal state of their Guardians hence the Pillars became corrupted as the guardians turned their powers to evil in their madness. Ariel tells Kain that in order to save the Pillars and Nosgoth, he must kill Nupraptor and bring back his binding item, to restore the pillar and hopefully find a way to bring Kain peace with his new self.

Kain tells Ariel that he doesn't care about the fate of Nosgoth, so Ariel tells him that he should do this for himself, but before vanishing to the spirit realm she tells him to

"Beware the unspoken."

Believing that killing Nupraptor will cure him of his vampiric curse, Kain proceeds to Nupraptor's Retreat. On the way, Kain learns how to transform into a flock of bats and flay to any place that he commits to memory in Nosgoth. Further on, he passes the filthy town of Steinchencroe, one of which he would had never visited as a human, but as a Vampire he considers that he himself no better than the inhabitants. In the town, he meets a strange man stirring a pot. He tells Kain that although his is an outsider, if he knows where to look he will find those who will speak to him. Arriving at the town of Vasserbunde, Kain sees a waterfall above which lies in the large skull shaped fortress of Nupraptor's Retreat, over looking Vasserbunde. Kain heads to the Retreat, he hears screams. He smiles at this, for once someone is suffering more than he is.

Kain learns that Nupraptor was once renowned for his telekinetic and telepathic abilities and was sought after by pilgrims from all over Nosgoth. Kain jokes that himself only seeks his death. Somehow, Nupraptor knows Kain is here and demands that he leave so that he can mourn in peace. Once inside the Retreat, Kain finds one of Nupraptor's serving girls, petrified and bloodied, chained to a wall. She explains to Kain that after Ariel's murder, Nupraptor sewed his eyes and mouth shut in order to close out the outside word. He doesn't care about anyone else but himself. Kain knowing her injuries and scares will never heal, he decides to kill her in mercy.

Through out the Retreat, Kain is horrified to discover the piles of corpses that Nupraptor leaves around his keep, considering it to be a great waste of blood. Eventually Kain finds Nupraptor and Malek. However despite Malek's job to protect Nupraptor, he dismisses him saying that he will just fail him like he did do the circle years ago. Kain follows Nupraptor into another room where they fight, despite the balls of energy shot at Kain, he is able to evade them and severs the Mentalists head with his sword. Kain takes his head back to the Pillars as proof to Ariel that he has done the deed.

"Alas poor Nupraptor, I knew him well... Well not really."

Returning to the Pillars, Kain places Nupraptor's head before the Pillar of the Mind, the head dissolved into the Pillar, and the Pillar goes back to its pristine white condition and is restored. However Kain now realizes that even though he has destroyed the genesis of the corruption, the other pillars are still unrestored, and forever tainted by the madness. It is now Kain realizes that in order to restore Nosgoth, all members of the Circle have to fall. Before Kain can think about challenging any of the other members, he realizes that he will need to kill their protector, Malek the Paladin who now resides in his bastion far in Nosgoth's Northern Mountains. Ariel tells Kain that every Guardian has a token that binds them to their Pillar. For Nupraptor, it was his head; a token from every Guardian is needed to heal each respective Pillar.

On the way to the former Sarafan's fortress, Kain returns to his hometown of Coorhagen, now infected by a plague, with disease-ridden corpses everywhere he looks. The rumors of the plague did little to prepare them of the plague. Worms and maggots are feeding on the corpses, and the blood was tainted. Kain, starting to embrace his vampirism, says that "Good blood gone bad."

Reaching the mountain summit, Kain spots Malek's Bastion upon a snow topped mountain. Kain ponders what kind of man would choose to live in such a harsh and lifeless environment. Upon arrive in the Bastion, Kain is taunted by Malek's Voice, he is attacked my suits of armor animated by the souls of the dead warriors, much like Malek himself.

"My warriors are but shadows of my skill, child."

But there fighting power is meek in comparison; however he does find the power source of the machines, and shuts them down for good, Kain rushes to find Malek and kill him. Kain arrives in the throne room and is greeted by a grinning corpse. Malek tells Kain that this is to be his corpse and proceeds to tell him he's far more interested in Kain's corpse than his own.

"Come to slay the slayer of Vampires, have you?"

Kain and Malek fight in a battle to the death, however Kain is forced to retreat from the Bastion seeing that Malek's magic wave attack is easily over powering him. Empty handed, Kain returns to the pillars to seek Ariel's guidance.

"Ah, the Lord returns empty-handed. Does the Sarafan elude you? Very well, go east of Malek's Bastion. The Oracle shall give you aid."

Kain travels east of Malek's Bastion to find the Oracle within a huge complex network of caves, while exploring the caves Kain comes across various artifacts such as shields, armor, a blood stained Guillotine and a book. The book told Kain about how the Circle of Nine formed the Sarafan to counter the "vampire plague" and how effectively the Sarafan, led by Malek, had exterminated the vampires. The book also claims that their righteous wrath was second to none. Disgusted Kain stops reading. Arriving inside the Oracle's Chamber, Kain sees a hooded old man welding a staff. Kain demands answers but the man who reveals himself as the Oracle continues to give Kain riddles.

"A nobleman? Seeking wisdom? Death has taught you well." -the Oracle

"Enough philosophy! I seek answers!" -Kain

The Oracle appears to take it too literally and asks the questions to those answers he gives...

"King Ottmar - the only hope to defeat the Legions of the Nemesis. King Ottmar - paralyzed by his princess' malaise. King Ottmar - the useless."

Kain ignores the Oracle's Words and demands to know who Malek is and how to defeat him. The Oracle tells Kain that Malek is the last brother of the Sarafan Priesthood and the protector of the Circle of Nine, he also tells him about his failure to protect the Circle from Vorador and how his soul was infused into his armor. He claims Malek has since allowed no member of the Circle to fall ever since the massacre. Kain demands to know where Vorador is, the Oracle tells Kain to follow the glow of the Ignis Fatuus, which lights the path to hell, and Vorador's home in the Termagant Forest. The Oracle disappears leaving Kain.

Kain decides to find Vorador for aid in defeating Malek. Kain arrives in the Termagant Forest to discover that the sunlight barely penetrates the trees. Kain wonders why Vorador would choose to live in such a dangerous place seeing that the swamp is so perilous to him. Once Kain enters the ancient Vampire's mansion, he is amazed by the wealth and luxury that Vorador surrounds him. The site alone greatly surpasses the nobility of his former court. Exploring the Vampires mansion, Kain comes across Vorador's brides who are nothing more than pets to him. While searching for the Vampire, Kain finds a pantry room filled with men and women on meat hooks and chained to walls. Kain finds his blood thirst to be overwhelmed by the abundance. Kain learns of the vampire's sadism when he arrives in a room full of blood splattered over the walls, the room still echoing of dying screams and the vampire's laughter, even on the wall is the words "Manus Celer Dei."

In the mansion, Kain finds a book telling of how vampires grew in such numbers, to gain the attention of the Circle of Nine, how created the Sarafan Order (Also known as the Angels of Light) and thus the Vampire Purge began. Arriving in Vorador's Dining room, Kain finally meets the great vampire himself. Kain is horrified by Vorador's appearance considering it to be a prelude to what his future self will be. Vorador is glad to meet another vampire, let alone one that is as young as Kain, seeing it's a rare occurrence for him to meet another. He offers Kain a goblet of blood and tells him that vampires are gods and humans are merely sacrifices for the vampires to enjoy and means to prolong their lives. Inside Kain, he knew that Vorador is right despite feeling that vampirism is a curse not a gift like what Vorador exclaims.

Vorador began talking about how he killed six members of the circle of nine and defeated their protector Malek. He then warns Kain NOT to meddle in the affairs of humans, saying it will bring Vampires no good. He then asks Kain if he's understood, which Kain replies.

"Good, take this ring. If you ever need assistance it will summon me. Despite your youthful arrogance, you amuse me, Kain. It would be such a pity to lose you to the Abyss. Now, be gone!"

Leaving Vorador's Mansion only strengthen Kain's resolve. He leaves with an ally now that the ring will give Kain assistance if he needs it. Once outside Mortainus informs Kain that there are three Guardians north, who are changing the land of Dark Eden with their powers. On the way Kain passes through Uschtenheim, where it was rumored that an ancient vampire known as Janos Audron was born, he preyed mercilessly on the humans until one day the humans ripped his still beating heart out of his chest.  
Leaving Uschtenheim, Kain approaches Dark Eden; however a magical shell surrounds it. The shell is continually expanding and consuming the healthy land and making a twisted parody. If not stopped the shell would consume all of Nosgoth. Kain passes easily through the shield, thinking that it transforms only the living, or he's already twisted enough. During his approach north, Kain finds twisted creatures and the landscape, which attacks Kain, he comments to himself...

"The poor wretch was warped beyond recognition. To think that it was once human. Such strange creatures that had been spewed by this dark magic- things half insect and half flesh. Sick as it was, I could not help but admire the creator's ingenuity."

Continuing to Dark Eden, Kain arrives at the castle of the three Guardians. At the tope of the tower, spewing out the energy that desecrates the land below. Exploring the castle, Kain finds it to be far larger on the inside than on the outside, apparently due to the powers of the Guardians have to distort space. Kain also finds the Laboratory of Anarcrothe, looking around he sees pickled and dissected corpses and metal constructs. Kain senses the presence of more than one being. He finds it odd that a sorcerer like Anarcrothe would choose to work with others over working alone. After searching the castle, Kain finally confronts the three Guardians, Dejoule the Energist, Bane the Druid and Anarcrothe the Alchemist. Respectively they are the guardians of Energy, Nature and States. Kain is very pleased that the Guardians have man his quest to find all nine much easier. Dejoule and Bane is ready to take Kain on in a fight, however Anarcrothe has other plans...

"So, the scourge of the Circle has arrived." Bane

"Fear him not, Bane. He is but a whelp. His soul is ours for the taking." Dejoule

"Don't be ridiculous! MALEK! TO OUR AID!" Anarcrothe

"DAMN YOU, ALCHMIST! I had not come this far only to have my quarry escape!" Kain.

Seeing that the alchemist has fled, and summoned Malek in his place, Kain knew now how to kill the Paladin. Taking the ring of Vorador out, he summoned him to his aid.

"VENGEANCE! Vengeance for my eternity of suffering!" Malek

"Whelp! As if you knew what eternity was! Grovel before your true master!" Vorador

"Never! I'll hack you from crotch to gizzard and feed what's left to your brides!" Malek

Dejoule and Bane leaves the room in a rush, leaving Kain, Vorador and Malek behind, however Kain gives chase leaving Malek and Vorador to fight once again to the death. However strong the Paladin is, Vorador's lupine form is much stronger than he is. Bane knowing Kain's weakness, tries to turn the land into water while Dejoule throws joules of energy at Kain, however Kain is a crafting vampire by shifting into mist and gets behind Bane and kills him. Kain took his antler headdress knowing it was his item, even though the ivory skull took some damage; it should be enough to restore his pillar. Dejoule continues her relentless attack, however Kain uses a Repel spell protecting him from the spell and eventually uses a energy bolt of his own, killing her. Kain checks her body and decides that her Insulating Cloak would be the perfect item to return to her pillar, seeing it protected her and those around her from her own energy. Kain returns to room where Vorador and Malek were fighting, only to find a shattered suit of armor and nothing of Vorador.

"I found Malek's helmet amongst the scattered remnants of his armor, whole and intact. Vorador had finally laid his old adversary to rest."

Kain leaving in tow with the Headdress of Bane, Insulating Cloak of Dejoule and the helmet of Malek, he returned to the Pillars of Nosgoth. Kain placed the Helmet of Malek before the Pillar of Conflict, the Pillar accepted its offering, and it was restored. Kain placed the Insulating Cloak of Dejoule before the Pillar of Energy, the Pillar accepted its offering and it was restored. Kain placed the Antler Headdress before the Pillar of Nature, the Pillar accepted its offering and it was restored. Ariel told Kain that the next Guardian, Azimuth of Planar (Guardian of Dimension) is lying in the heart of the Holy City of Avernus where he will find three special items.

Approaching Avernus, Kain looks and sees the city in a chaotic state with buildings burning and corpses lying everywhere. Kain makes haste to Avernus Cathedral where he finds the source of the catastrophe, when his is attacked by demons from another dimension; apparently they were summoned by Azimuth. He quickly dispenses them, and finds his way into the Cathedral. He notices that it was the only building left intact, apparently the demons knew better than to attack the place from where they came. Navigating the Cathedral's "Heaven" level, he finds the Soul Reaver, a legendary weapon, which thrives by consuming the souls of its victims. He also navigates the "Hell" level and finds the Wraith Armor, which inflicts the blows inflicted upon the bearer back to the attacker, however it seemed as though the armor faded in and out of reality. While traveling through the Cathedral Kain finds a strange book with someone's bloody handprints upon it. It talks about "Hask'ak'gik" demanding the blood of its worshippers' first born otherwise they would face its wrath eternally. Ominously the book tells that this was actually done. Kain continues his hunt for Azimuth when he suddenly notices a stained glass ceiling above him depicting the battle between Vorador and Malek all those years ago. Kain finally finds Azimuth

"Ah, what's this?! I had not even realized the blade and raiment were here. You wear those trinkets well, Kain, but I do believe they would look better on me."

Finding her again, she summons many demons to attack Kain but he takes them out, and kills Azimuth quickly. He sees her third eye and knowing that's how she was able to see into other dimensions, it would be her binding item. He also notices a Time Streaming Device and takes it as his own. Ariel tells him that Azimuth stole it from Moebious, the Time Streamer and brought demons from other eras as well. Kain flew back to Pillars to return the third eye.

Kain laid the third eye of Azimuth before the Pillar of Dimension, the Pillar accepted its offer and it was restored. Ariel next told Kain that since he found Moebious toy, it would deliver him in time, and that she stole it from him seeing taking demons from other dimensions didn't satisfy her. She also tells him that the Legions of the Nemesis are on a march to Nosgoth, crushing all in their path. It was wasn't long ago that "The Nemesis" was once known as the great, King William the Just, a caring and gentle benefactor of the land, but as his army grew, so did his power and the veil of tyranny fell on one kingdom was not enough. Many died, however there was still hope, he had to go to Willendorf, which was the next city to be demolished. If he's not stopped, all is lost. Kain wonders how he would kill an entire army. Ariel tells him to go to Willendorf and get their king, King Ottmar to rally his Army of Hope to battle the Legions of the Nemesis.

On his way to Willendorf, Mortainus contacts Kain ...

"Strange, isn't it Kain that one cannot quite accept that which sustains him, you in your death and me in mine. But death cannot reign in a world without life and soon you will find the quest ahead of you is yours and yours alone. I can assist you no longer."

Kain tries to gain entry to Willendorf with his regular human disguise spell but is refused entry. Apparently, only figures of noble heritage are allowed entry into the city. Kain discovers that Willendorf was involved with digging and mining in some mines nearby. In the process they had uncovered many secrets and metals. Kain hears about an tomb of one of Ottmar's ancestors deep underground, he decides if he's to gain entry to Willendorf that he must enter the Provincial Mines and find a blood fountain there which will allow him to "Beguile" those around with the appearance of nobility. Kain finds and consumes some of the blood from the fountain and tries to re-enter the city again, and is successful in doing so. Kain stops by a library searching for any books of interests, nothing too appealing until he finds a book that talks about the Circle of Nine, and how they protect the Pillars of Nosgoth, Kain also learns when a member dies, and the circle is broken until a worthy successor is born to replace the fallen guardian. Another book he finds talks about a strange cult that traveled around Nosgoth with tales of human possession soon following them. The book does not tell the god that they worshipped was.

Kain gains entry to King Ottmar's Palace, however on his way to the throne room Kain is stopped by a man tell him that the King will see no one since he's mourning. However Kain grabs the man, throws him out of the way telling him he'll soon mourn for his kingdom. Kain sees Ottmar mourning for his daughter, who lies motionless on a bed before him, Ottmar tells that on his daughter's birthday he declared a contest to create the finest doll in all of Nosgoth; the winner would gain a royal favor. The winner was Elsevier the Doll maker, and he simply wanted a lock of the Princess' hair as his prize. Soon after, the Princess lost her soul and became a lifeless puppet. Ottmar himself became depressed and not caring about anything but his daughter. Ottmar offers his kingdom to who ever can restore his daughter back to normal. Kain leaves the Palace in search of the Doll maker. Kain makes note that in his court, Ottmar would have been replaced but in Willendorf, they worshipped him. Kain wonders what will happen when Ottmar dies.

Kain learns that Ottmar's Armies of Hope would not be able to fight the Legions of the Nemesis, as they are all busy searching for the Doll maker. He hears of a tunnel that will take him to where it is suspected Elsevier lives. Kain starts hunting for the Doll maker to the north. On the way he passes by Stahlberg, once one of Nosgoth's most academic cities now lay to waste by the Nemesis. In the Lake of Lost Souls, Kain finds the Doll makers Mansion and meets the little man himself...

"Elsevier, I have come for the soul!" Kain

"So Ottmar sent you to kill me, eh? I can smell him on you, or is that the stench of the grave?" Elsevier

"Doll maker, I have not time for these games!" Kain

"The soul is MINE! I EARNED IT! Ottmar gave it to me!" Elsevier

"Then you shall ear n it with blood!" Kain

"YOU SHALL NOT HAVE IT! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Elsevier

Elsevier starts animating his other dolls; however Kain easily destroys them and makes a strike at Elsevier, injuring him.

"Farewell, my love. I was lucky to have made you..." Elsevier

Kain finally decapitates Elsevier; he takes his head as trophy that he has killed Elsevier, to show to Ottmar. He looks further into his room and finds the Doll with the princess' soul inside. Kain makes a comment on how the Doll brought a kingdom to its knees. Kain flies back to Ottmar's Castle and comes walking to Ottmar carrying the doll in one hand, and Elsevier head in the other.

"I do not know that I can thank you enough, warrior. My kingdom is but a small price to play for my daughter's life. Willendorf is yours if you wish it!" Ottmar

"T'is not your kingdom I desire, but your army Ottmar. I require your troops to vanquish the Horde that descends upon us from the north." Kain.

"Very well. Courtiers, fetch me my armor and mace. THERE IS WAR TO BE WAGED!" Ottmar

Kain, King Ottmar and his Armies of Hope stand ready waiting for the Legions of the Nemesis to descend upon them. King Ottmar rallies his troops before the initial attack...

"The scourge of Nosgoth is upon us, friends! We shall die today as heroes, lest we live tomorrow as slaves! Ready thine arms!" Ottmar

Ottmar's armies raise the weapons as Kain readies his.

"FOR NOSGOTH!"

The battle begins, and all Hell breaks loose. Kain's appetite for blood rises as he sees armies of the legions and hope die. However strong the Armies of Hope are, they are soon overpowered by the Nemesis' troops, and Ottmar dies in battle a hero...

"The Nemesis and his horde fall upon us, my friend. I fear I can defend Nosgoth no longer. The Nemesis must be destroyed. For my daughter, Kain... for the world..."

Kain seeing that the time of Battle has turned with Ottmar's death flees northward while the Armies of Hope retreat into the forests. Kain has no other choice but to activate the Time Streaming Device and hope for the best. Kain is suddenly taking away from battle, and sent nearly 50 years into the past. Where blood and dirt once was, greenery and everything becomes quiet. The Time Streaming Device breaks before Kain, leaving him stranded. However a human attacks Kain and Kain quickly kills him and consumes his blood finding out where he is exactly. He also sees that Moebious the Time Streamer is trying to rally villagers to his cause and take him to see King William the Just so they can prepare themselves against the vampire scourge. Kain heads north knowing this is where the soon to be Nemesis is hiding. Kain knows now that if he's to change the future, he has to kill William the Just so he can never become the Nemesis.

Inside Williams' castle, Kain finds Moebious talking to William...

"...Yes, these weapons you have provided will see to that. Pray tell, Moebious what game do you play?" William the Just

"None, my Lord. I only wish to aid you in vanquishing your foes. The weapons are but a token of my good will." Moebious

"And the news you bring- a vampire sent to slay me? Where did you come upon such knowledge?" William the Just

"T'is of no consequence, sire. ''was only out of concern for your majesty's life." Moebious

"Perhaps, perhaps... Very well, then; you may leave me now. But should I wish to speak with you..." William the Just

"I will know, your Majesty, and I shall be there in time." Moebious

Kain hearing these words leaves the balcony to go find William in person. He eventually confronts the future Nemesis...

"Ah yes, the vampire. Moebious told me you would come." William the Just

Kain and William begin an epic fight to the death, both of the men armed with the same exact sword, the Soul Reaver. Each mean take hits from each other, however as the sun sets Kain's strength grew stronger and finally delivered the final blow to William, destroying his Soul Reaver and killing him the process. William's servants came rushing into the room to save their fallen King, however with William's blood renewing Kain's strength, he quickly kills them and finds another Time Streaming Device, having no other path clear, Kain activates the Time Streaming Device. The Device stops and it seems that Kain is alone. He leaves the stronghold only to find that he has returned to the Nosgoth he knew before. There was no sign of a battle or of the Nemesis. As Kain travels south, he smells vampiric blood gushing, he continues to journey south, and notices that Stahlberg is untouched by the Nemesis. As he gets closer to the source, he hears people cheering and the smell of vampiric blood. Kain finally reaches the omni-point; he finds out that because he killed the beloved boy king, the citizens of Nosgoth have erupted into a civil war against vampires, killing them at the very sight. Kain is instantly enraged by this action, he comments...

"I made no pretense to justify my killings- yet these vampire hunters would cloak their bloodlust beneath a veil of righteousness! HYPOCRITES! They would make themselves judge and jury! Very well, then... Let's see how they take to my role as the executioner." Kain

Kain arrives at the source of the sound, only to see Vorador beheaded by a Guillotine. The execution prouder holds the head high and says that the citizens of Nosgoth are finally free of the unholy vampire scourge, however Moebious begs to differ, me asks the crowd if they would be free of a plague if only one town was cleansed, would they spare a single wolf whose pack as devastated their herds, and tells them if they want to be free of all vampires, they must kill everyone last one of them, and suddenly points out Kain in the crowd and tells them that he is the last vampire. Kain quickly kills the mob and ponders to himself...

"I had been betrayed. In my haste I had not realized it before. That sigil on his forehead... the Oracle of Nosgoth was in fact the Time Streamer Moebious, and I had followed his advice! How much of my quest was of his design!? Willendorf? The Battle of the Last Stand?! William the Just?! Was this the trap he had fashioned for me?!"

Knowing Moebious had orchestrated his entire journey and that he was the Time Guardian, he would kill him before the days end. Moebious tells him that Nosgoth will never rest until his kind is destroyed, Kain follows Moebious to where ever he teleports to, as Moebious summons warriors from the Past, the Present and the future, however his warriors do nothing to stop Kain as Moebious tries confronting Kain himself, however he his easily over powered. Moebious lies on the ground at Kain's mercy...

"Ironic by going back in time and altering the past you turned William the Just into the Nemesis." Kain

"Aye, you have seen my plan, vampire, as I've seen your destiny. The future says YOU DIE!" Moebious

"But I am dead..." Kain

Kain proceeds to cut Moebious' head off with his Iron Sword in one swift swoop.

"As are you..."

Kain checks Moebious' body for his hour glass knowing that was the focus point of his magic, he bides a "fond" farewell to the sorcerer saying that the sands of time, have ran out for him. As Kain leaves Mortainus contacts him one last time...

"Well done, Kain. Ah, Moebious did so love playing the trickster's part. His guise as the Oracle served his schemes well. Pity with all his plots he failed to plan for you. Come to me my undead son. Make haste to the Pillars. The stage is set for the GRAND FINALE! You will have your vengeance!"

Kain sparing no time transforms once more and returns to the Pillars of Nosgoth. He reassembles himself tougher and start's approaching the pillars, he sees Anarcrothe arguing, and hides behind a pillar to hear the argument...

"You betrayed us, Mortainus! You had Kain killed and turned him into a vampire! You set him upon us!" Anarcrothe

"It had to be. Nupraptor's insanity poisoned all of our minds! The Circle had failed in its sworn duties. It had to be destroyed!" Mortainus

"FAILED OUR DUTIES? IDOIT! The Circle exists for us! We don't exist for it! Our powers will save or damn Nosgoth at our whim! Stand with us Mortainus or die!" Anarcrothe

"Then I shall die!" Mortainus

Anarcrothe fires a green magic attack at Mortainus, however his body absorbs it and Mortainus attacks him with an electrical attack that sends him to the pillar Kain is hiding behind. Mortainus then summons skeletal demons to finish off Anarcrothe. Kain walks out from behind the pillar...

"If the Circle is to be destroyed, you have to die as well, Necromancer. I admire your cunning, but you will not escape your fate." Kain

"Nay, I will embrace. But my death will leave one more take, princeling. FINISH ME!" Mortainus

Mortainus and Kain fight, Mortainus summons skeletons to kill Kain, however Kain's tactics are superior and he strikes Mortainus down at the pillar of Balance, however the body seems to grew and malformed on itself leaving a giant black demon to look down on Kain...

"Ha ha ha, you thought yourself a king, when you in fact were a pawn! You have served me well, Kain." The Unspoken

"I serve no one!" Kain

"Indeed. Such narrow vision. Don't you see? My silencing of Ariel and its calculated repercussions is but the first act in my theater of Grand Guignol, of which you are the tragic hero. Play on, little vampire, play on..." The Unspoken

"VEA VICTUS!" Kain

Kain quickly picks up the Scales of Anaracrothe and Death Orb of Mortanius. Kain lays the Hour Glass of Moebious beneath the Pillar of Time; the Pillar accepted its offering thus it was restored. Kain laid the Scales of Anaracrothe beneath the Pillar of States; the Pillar accepted its offering thus it was restored. Kain laid the Death Orb of Mortanius beneath the Pillar of Death; the Pillar accepted its offering thus it was restored. Kain then turned his attention to The Unspoken, as the battle wages into night Kain eventually is successful and kills The Unspoken. Kain looks to the Pillar of Balance as it is the last Pillar that needs to be restored. Ariel appears before him offering him two cards...

"I am the last Pillar- the only survivor of the Circle of Nine. At my whim the world will be healed... or damned. At my whim..."

Unwilling to see the extinction of vampires and alienated from his former humanity, Kain refused the Sacrifice and chooses to preserve his life and rule Nosgoth in its corruption. The Pillar collapse and Nosgoth is damned to an eternity of decay. Kain sits on a throne made of bones in front of the Pillar of Balance...

"Once I embraced my powers, I realized that Vorador was correct, WE ARE GODS. DARK GODS and it is our duty to thin the herd."

FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS: BLOOD OMEN: LEGACY OF KAIN

Q.) Why can't I go back to the Pillars during Williams/After Williams time?  
A.) Kain has to finish his journey to kill William and leave, and when he returns he has to find out what the vampiric blood smell was, so in other words once you kill Elsevier, DO NOT return the doll if you have less that 97 secrets, and are trying to get all 100 SEARCH HIGH AND LOW! FULL MOONS ARE IMPORTANT TOO.

Q.) What is the deal with the full moon?  
A.) The Full moon gives Kain's Lupine form and himself an additional boost of power. Also they unlock special doors to secret areas.

Q.) What are these ranks?  
A.): Prestige is just a fun thing the BO team added in. The ranks are...

Whelp  
Gimp  
Princess  
Bride  
Prince  
Blood hunter  
Count  
Baron  
Overlord  
Saint  
Devourer of Worlds

I got Gimp on my first try, I'm right now on Baron, I'm trying to get DOW myself, but to increase your rank it depends on how many meals consumed, mutilations, secrets, and slayings you perform/find, however if I remember correctly BLincoln (from and the Eidos forums) got Devourer of Worlds by having 10,000+ of each and having no secrets. Good job to BLincoln.

BLicolns page: 


	3. Blood Omen Walkthrough Pt 1

Blood Omen Walkthrough

Email Me: if you have information or notice something is incorrect, I will promptly change it.

Version History

2.0 Added more after a long time of no showing. Added more from the end of the Energy Bolt Shrine to the Inspire Hate Shrine. Corrected some grammatical and other spelling errors.

1.0 Initial added to 100 Series Collection. Ended prior to leaving the Energy Bolt Shrine.

Warnings: Spoils the ENTIRE game. DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU WANT THIS TO SURPRISE YOU! 

_"There is a Magical Operation of maximum Importance: ___

_The Initiation of a new Aeon,___

_When it becomes necessary to utter a word whole world must be bathed in Blood..." ___

**_The Beginning_**

As soon as the opening FMV ends, head outside. There you'll be assaulted by several enemies, you CAN NOT kill them all, they'll just keep on respawning and eventually kill you.

NOTE: I only took one down with me, if you took more good for you, they'll keep coming anyways.

After you're dead, another FMV will play. You'll now be the Vampire Kain. Goto where the green line shines and walk onto it go through the door and pick up the Sanctuary Spell. This can be used to return to Kain's Mausoleum, this is rather useful if you're about to die during a boss fight, usually upon your return they taunt you for leaving. Continue on killing anyone and anything in your path. When you kill one guy in particular you'll hear a click. That means a door opened somewhere USUALLY closey by but sometimes they open WAY WAY far away. Pick up items, ESPECIALLY the Heart of Darkess. These are your LIFE! They'll give you blood if you use them OR (as I use them) have them equipped and if you die, BAM! you'll come back to life with about five secods of invincibility.

Continue on, push the block and goto the green light. Go left, suck the blood off the girl (if you need the health or just want to :)) and pick up the Blood Vial. These are VERY IMPORTANT, they'll increase your maximum health. Press the Green pedal and go into the room on the right across pick up the Rune Triangle. It'll increase your maximum Magic, a very worthy item. Go back to the main room press the Green switch on the wall above.

Go into the next room kill the skeleton watch the spikes and pick up the Magic Sphere. This is used to refil Kain's Magic. Go into the room on the right. It's a Save Room. Go left and up past the stairs then go left at the torches and down to find the exit.

You'll come to the graveyard. I'll make a note here and at the end about the weather for you the reader.

Sun: Not affected mentally, however your blows are not as strong, as they are during Night or a Full Moon.

Rain: This WILL hurt you if you play in it too long. There's a fountain to protect you later.

Snow: Same as above.

Night: Lupine and Vampire Kain are both stronger during this time. Clearly the best time for anything.

New Moon: I've read in places this pumps up your Wraith Armor strength, I haven't noticed. If you do notice, please e-mail me.

Full Moon: This opens several gates in the game as well as DRAMATICALLY increases the Lupine forms power and Vampire forms attack power.

Eh while I'm here, I'll explain the Bloods for no good reason...

Red Blood: Refills Health.

Blood Blood: Refills Magic.

Green Blood: Refills Health BUT it poisons you, however if you use an Antidote fast enough, you'll recover health and cure yourself of poison before the poison hurts you too much.

Black Blood: AVOID. Drinking this HURTS Kain, it's bad blood.

Now back to our program...

Go into the crypt by Kain. To your right is a SAVE ROOM. Go up left and down. Kill the skeletons and dodge the spikes (If you haven't picked up on KILLING everything in your path and avoid spikes, pick up now. I'm not going to keep repeating myself). Go left and up grab the Blood Vial and the Rune Triangle. Go up while avoiding the spikes get the Magic Sphere if you need it then continue up to the next area.

Go up and left and press the Green switch go past the spikes and press the next switch go up, press the far left and middle Green switches and go left, there pick up the Flay. A nice toy, use them at groups of enemies when you're over come (AKA: Crowd Control).

Go up press the Green pedal and kill the skeletons. Go through the door at the end.

Go up and right press on the picture of death to get a Heart of Darkness. Go left and do the same to find a Flay. Push the boulders go up. There are some Boulders here but you can't move them until you increase your strength. The chests on the right contain a Rune Triangle and a Heart of Darkness. Go left and up to exit. Go up and right. There is a Save Room on the far right go down to exit. 

Welcome back to the graveyard, go down for some oratory from Kain. Time for some revenge heh. Go left and up and kill all around you, and make them PAY! Kain thinks he's quest is over. Continue on to hear a message from the Mortanious the Necromancer then exit the Graveyard.

Welcome to Ziegsturhl! Step on the Red Triangle or Vista Marker to find out where you are. If you are lost you can find your way around using these. So your back where it all began eh? There are some fresh Blood and Flay. When your done go down and across the bridge. Step on the Vista Marker for more guidance it seems you need to get to the Pillars of Nosgoth. Continue right and up and go across the bridge and into the next area. Go up and step on the Vista Marker to hear about the Pillars of Nosgoth. Step onto the Teleporter at the end.

Approach the Pillars to get an FMV it's funny but some of the Pillars appear restored. You will learn of Nupraptor. Well now you know what you have to do let's go find Nupraptor. Step onto the Transporter on the left. Go left and step on the Vista Maker to learn of Bat Form see that spinning card walk into it to gain Bat Form. Step on the Bat Beacon to activate it you can now return here at any time. You can use Bat Form to warp to various Beacons scattered around Nosgoth. Step on them to activate them it makes getting to locations far quicker than trackting. You can also fly to landmarks such as the Pillars of Nosgoth and enemy locations like Nuprators' Retreat. Go into the white building the Light Shrine.

Whenever you see a mural or picture on the ground of a building it means it's a Shrine that holds the item you see on the ground. There is a Save Room on the left. Go up, if memory serves right Green Skeletons cannot be killed by normal means. Theirs a Blood Vial on the left near the door. Ok go grab the Light Spell. VERY useful if you have bad eyes (like me) or it's too damn hard to see anything. Go up and avoid the spiked balls when you get to the intersection go right and press the switch to open the door at the top, go through. There's a Magic Sphere in the corner if you need it. Go down and press the Switch on the right wall where the skeletons are then go through the door below. Press the switch in the little alcove above to open the door on the right. Go around and press the Switch on the left wall to open the door bellow.

In the next area take the Rune Triangle on the right and go down see the coffin walk into it to open the two doors opposite. Theirs a Flay and a Heart of Darkness to grab, and some poor guys waiting to be sucked on. When done take the door on the bottom. Take the Flay and Magic Sphere by the spikes and carry on down to the door on the end. The next room should be familiar when finished admiring the mural on the ground exit the light shrine.

Go left into the next area. Enter the near by Wolf Shrine that's a cave. There is a Save Room on the left. Go through the door up top, go up the steps through the corridor and take the Wolf Form on the end.

Now this is a VERY VITAL form, I like it alot honestly, since vampire Kain moves slow, I usually use it to get me from point A, to point B in a rush, however it consumes Magic though. You can use this FORM to traverse tall cliffs and jump over pitfalls and traps. You can also get blood, so don't worry about having to transform back to consume.

The floor behind you has turned into spikes so now's a good time to use Lupine Forms abilities. Use the Wolf Form to jump over the spiked gaps and kill the kill anyone. The Wolf Form is pretty powerful so you dont need to change back (here atleast). See the bottom left platform jump to that and make your away around to the Switch press it and go back to the platform opposite the mural then go up and around the other way. Take the Magic Sphere and go down and take the door on the end.

When you're outside, jump up the cliff and take the Heart of Darkness and Flay on the right. Continue up the cliff jump over the water and get all the stuff here then go into the cave.

Once inside, jump over the spikes as before. Watch out for the Axe man they are quite tough compared to what has been seen so far. To the left and right are Blue Switches guarded by knife throwers press them both to open the doorat the intersection. Go through and onto the portal. This room should look really familiar, leave.

Now you have two choices:

1.) Go back to Ziegsturhl and deal with that Tavern Keeper.  
2.) Press on.

There are some secrets to be had by going route, I suggest goto 1, deal with him and come back here, or just wait. Up to you.

Now that you have the Wolf Form, you can use it climb up the adjacent cliff. If you read the Vista on top you will realise you are near Nachtholm. There are two paths one to the left and one straight up, go left first. Climb the cliff and step on the Bat Beacon on the far right. Go left again and jump up into that cave you see.

Welcome to your first Spirit Forge. These Spirit Forges you can give a great deal of blood for whatever item is depicted on the mural as you enter. Normally is not worth it but if you want to get these items just go to the end of the cave step on the alter and you will be asked if you want to trade. When done exit. Once you've aquired Mind Control remember "It doesn't matter whose blood it is." You can also use the Blood Refill Cheat to...

Once you are outside, go back to where the paths crossed and this time go up and right. Follow the path, just be a little careful.

This is the Energy Bolt Shrine. Go past the SAVE ROOM into the door on top. This area can be rough, you can use Fay's on the Sorcerers. When done go through the door on the right and take the Energy Bolt on the end.

This spell is the one spell... TO RULE THEM ALL. It kills enemies, it slices, it dices, and it chops onions like a hot knife through butter. It can be all yours for 15 easy payments of Â£59.99 limited time only. As a kicker for taking up on this generous offer,you can hit far away switches!

Using your new spell to deal with the sorcerers take the Magic Sphere near them. Go up deal with the sorcerers and take the Rune Triangle. See the two skulls on the top wall hit them with the Energy Bolt to open the door on the bottom right. Go through the door, use the Energy Bolt to hit the left and right Switches to open the door below. Continue on down and get the Blood Vial from the left platform then go to the right platform and press the Switch on the end this will open the door below the stairs. Go through and you will be returned to the Energy Bolt mural, leave. Go past the shrine and enter Nachtholm.

Go right until you see the cliff jump up into the cave using Wolf Form.

You will be in another Blood Fountain Cave. These fountains will grant Kain more power when drank from. The fountains have  
different properties such as granting Kain immunity from rain. Their are nine in all scattered around Nosgoth. I'll point them out and what they do.

Drink from the fountain like you would a Human this fountain will bestow upon you more Strength. You will now be able to move certain kinds of rocks like the ones by Nachtholm's bridge that you will see shortly, you can leave. I also HEAVILY SUGGEST YOU DO NOT try and drink again, not only is it piggish, it also becomes Black Blood once you drink from them the first time.

Go up and push the rocks by the bridge out of your way. Read the Vista Makers by the buildings to see what they are. There are some Flays in the Tavern, a Flay and a Blood Beaker in the Pub. Some Flays are in the Armoury theirs also a very interesting mural in there one of a Shield. Go into Kings Tavern across the bridge in the barrel on the top  
right their are two Implodes.

These are nasty little spells that does exactly what it says.

There is nothing in the other buildings but sustenance. Transform into the Wolf and go right across the bridge and up the cliff to see a brown door on the end it's a Full Moon Door.

These Full Moon Gates ONLY OPEN on a Full Moon at Night. You can see the state of the Moon at the bottom right corner of hte screen. One of the only good secret about these doors is the Lightning spell that can be found later on in the game.

Ok when your done with Nachtholm leave. If your're wondering what's in the cave on the right of the exit there are some Flay's, a Slow Time (more later) and a Heart of Darkness not really worth drowning over (if you're impatient, goto Wolf Form and run over). You can return here once you have the Mace to get them (thus you should have patience).

Go into the cave ahead. This Fountain will grant you immunity from Rain, it rains more often than you would think in the Land of Nosgoth.

Return back to Stenchencroe, if you want be sure to listen to what Kain says about it by walking on the Vista Maker outside it. There's nothing much to see here apart from the Big Horn Brothel. Don't get your hopes up Boy's, this is a Mature game, not an Adult Game, those don't exsist in America (in english), if my memory serves right. There is a Man you can talk to on the top left of the Town also. When done leave the Town and activate the Bat Beacon to the right of the far right cave. Don't goto the cave. You need the Mace to get any of the items. There's also a Massive Boulder on the bottom right of Steinchencroe. Leave by the top exit.

There are some Hearts Of Darkness on the left but you need the Mace to get at them. Go into the gypsy camp and into the orange tent and get the Disguise Form.

Using this makes yourself appear Human. It comes in handy when you want to roam a Town unhindered by Town Guards.

Heading up, stand on the Vista Marker above the Sign Post. You can now fly to Nupraptor's Retreat. Have a look around the Town first. Their are some Implodes in the House on the right and also a Slow Time. If you have not got one already here's what they do.

You can use these items to slow your enemies down and since you are unimpeded, you can quickly finish them off.

There are some Flays in the Smithery and a Font of Putrescence in one of the other Houses.

These items allow you to melt your enemies, very cool items indeed, I personally use them frequently. These can auto aim so they are quite handy but watch where you walk when you cast them.

Leave Town via the bridge on the bottom left. Don't bother flying to Nupraptors' Retreat it'll be a dead end pretty much.

Go into the House to the right of the gate and use the Switch inside to open it. Go into the cave to the left of the Waterfall there is only a Slow Time to be had in the other one.

**Nupraptors' Retreat**

There is an Save Room into next area. There is a nice theme in this dungeon with Ariel's lovely singing voice in the background. The next area is strewn with muddy water so watch out. Press the Red switch on the wall above and walk right avoiding the projectiles from the spitting skulls. Step on the Vista Marker to hear Kain's aloof remarks about Nupraptor. Kill the Blue things and grab the Flays and continue down, watch out for the pendulums on the walls if you get hit, there are plenty of humans about. Find your way to the first exit. In the next area go up, whle avoiding the flying arrows and water. The door is at the top.

The next area is in darkness so use your Light Spell. Use the Wolf Form to jump over the water and press the switch in top that will lower the bridge on the right. Go over it and continue down avoiding the obstacles in your path. The exit is on the bottom left.

In the next area Nupraptor will give you a cold greeting, he sounds like he's had a rough time. Use light again if you have to. Go up your now in Nupraptors' workshop. There is a door ahead you can't go through yet continue on. The wizards here are tough but repeated blows from your sword should stun them. Go right and up until you get to the chains on the wall. Pull the far left and the far right one's to open the door you couldn't go through earlier below. Go up avoiding the obstacles and get the Flay and Magic Sphere and pull the chain at the end to open the door opposite.

There are some chairs in the next area when don playing musical chairs go up. You can expand your view to see a switch on the wall you cant get to. Use your Energy Bolt to take away the spikes. Remember this, it will help you in later dungeons. Go into the room on the left for a date with waxy Mary. Go right to see a closed door continue on, and go up kill the piper and his cohorts and pull the chain on the end. Go back to the door you saw earlier and go through. At the end step on the Vista Marker to listen to more of Kain's ramblings. Pull the chain and go right kill the piper and go through the door on top.

In the next area theirs a nice mural on the ground take the stairs and go up. Use your Energy Bolt to hit the switch on the wall. Go through the door on the right. Take the door on the end. In the next area is a giant brain mural you might as well get the Blood Vial and Rune Triangle here now. In this room are four doors press the switches opposite to open them. Let's tackle them bottom left to bottom right, so go through the bottom left one first.

The next area is riddled with spikes. Go over the faint ones on your left and step on the bottom left switch. Go over the new bridge and use Wolf Form to jump over to the switch on the left, Press it and go over the new bridge. Watch the spikes and jump to the far left platform with the Blood Vial. Jump  
down to the Magic Sphere platform then to the Teleporter. You're now back in the Brain Room. Notice the bottom left torch is now lit. Go through the top left door next.

In the next area are some lovely Victorian tiles and a fine nude piece. There is also a strong minimalist whisper echoing through well enough of that. Go up and through the left door grab the Slow. Go up and grab the Energy Bank.

The Energy Bank allows you to have infinite magic for a short time but when your time is up you will loose all your magic energy so use it with caution. It's good when used in conjunction with the Soul Reaver (more on this later) found later though.

Kill the goons everything that appears and go through the right door that opens. Go down and through the bottom right door and grab the Magic Sphere. Go up and press on the statue to open the door on the right and the main door in the corridor. To your right is something like the Playboy Mansion, going there you will be attacked. When you're done take the door in the main Corridor and step on the Transporter. Your back in the Brain room. Quickly go through the top right door.

Go up the stairs and cast Light, step on the mural of the girl to be attacked. Kill them and step on the Teleporter at the end. Your now back in the Brain room. Head to the bottom right  
door.

Press on the centre painting and go and step on the Teleporter on the right. Ok DO NOT cast Light. This is a rather annoying puzzle. You see the darkened area step on it and it's back to the start. Walk along the lit tiles pressing the switches on the end of each and make your way to the exit Teleporter. Don't worry if you make a mistake you have nothing to loose.  
Back in the Brain room go through the door at the top that's inside the Skull's mouth.

Go left, then down and kill the wizard in the Golden Skull room by the teeth. Press the switch and go through the left door in the previous room to get some Flays. When done go through the door at the top of the steps. In the next room go through either door right or left. In the next area step on the Vista Marker by each eye socket for some insight from Kain.

There is an Rune Triangle and a Blood Vial by each eye socket also. Go up to the doors and take the middle alcove to get a Font of Putrescence. When you're done, leave. Back in the other area take the now open door on top and step on the  
Transporter.

In the next area grab the stuff and step on the other Teleporter. In the save room when done go through the right door. You will catch a glimpse of Malek (The Sarafan, Guardian of Conflict and Protector of the Circle) in the next room and see the mess that is Nupraptor. Go through the top door for a boss battle.

**BOSS: NUPRAPTOR**

Step on the Vista Marker ahead for more of Kain's babble. The trick with Nupraptor is to wait for the purple fireballs to vanish then continue on until you reach him. Strike him and he will change position do this a few times and he will change tactics. Wait for the skulls to stop then strike. He will be dead after two blows. Grab his head and get out of there via the Transporter on top.

**END OF BOSS: NUPRAPTOR: GAINED NUPRAPTORS' HEAD. END OF NUPRATORS' RETREAT**

Grab the mace and use it to bust free. Now you have a new weapon. You can use this to break obstacles that are in your way such as rocks. You can also use it on reinforced chests to open them. It can stun your enemies with a few blows too. I like the Sword a lot, but this can make feeding easier, but not as damaging as the Iron Sword. Excellent against humans and some mutants in that it will stun them every time (wielded proprely), but useless against most more powerful creatures.

When done exit and you will fly back to the Pillars of Nosgoth. There, the Pillar of the Mind will be restored and you will hear of your next conquest: MALEK. The same Malek who you saw in Nupraptor's Retreat. Head back to Vasserbunde by flying to Nupraptors' Retreat on the map. You will arrive at some stone blocks destroy them with the Mace and continue.

Break the blocks ahead with the Mace. Use your Sword on the  
soldiers here they are quite tough. Go left and break the block on the far left and get a lot of stuff, then go through the door nearby.

In this BLOOD FOUNTAIN, your magic recovery will be augmented. Your Magic Recovery will be faster in easy terms. When finished, leave.

Go up this time. Step on the Vista Markers for more topical discussion from Kain. There is an Full Moon Gate here also.  
Step on the Vista Marker by the Signpost to hear about Coorhagen, Kain's former home. There are some Flays in the shack ahead when done go into the next area.

The plague has this place. There won't be a lot of Blood to be had ahead, although this area seems affluent take what you need. You will see on the map their are three Houses to explore. the one on the left has a Heart of Darkness the middle one has nothing. You want to go into the House on the right where the piper attacks.

Another Shrine, there is an Save room in the door on the right. Watch the enemies and arrows and go through the gate on top. Go up follow the path take the gate at the bottom. Go down. Take the Energy Bank. In the projectile kill the enemies and press the switch on the left take the Blood Vial on your way out. This place should look familiar this time take the door on the right. Gab the stuff, and go up and take the door on the left. Try and avoid the fireballs the wizards cast at you. Get the stuff and the two Rune Triangles. At the end of this obstacle course is the Repel.

You can use this to protect yourself against wizards and other magic attacking enemies. It will deflect any fireball and send it hurtling back at the caster. Quite useful in situations like those you have just experienced.

Go through the door ahead. In the next area cast Repel immediately. Go down pull the chain on the end to open the door on the bottom go though it. Simply exit the next room.

This part also has three Houses. The House on the left is in fact a Tavern. The middle House has a Flay. The third House is just right. This happens to be a "Church" and the Bone Armor Shrine but going up.

There's an SAVE ROOM on the left. Go up to the Bone Armour mural and go left. Press the switch on the wall. Go back to the Bone mural and go up. Follow the path along to the exit. Watch out for the wraiths they are hard to detect. In the next area kill the wraiths and press the switch on the wall by the ribcage. Go down and right. Theres a tough sorcerer in the last room who will warp around the room if provoked. You must kill him to exit. In the next area go up along the ice path. When you get to the closed door go down. Watch out for the spikes and press the switch. Take the Heart of Darkness and go back up to the now opened door and exit. You can use the Wolf Form here to make this easier, goto the end to open the door and exit. The next area is like that of Nupraptors' Retreat. Take the Rune Triangle and go up to get the Bone Armour.

The Bone armour is pretty sweet, lower undead ignore you unless attacked. Offers less protection than Iron Armour. I suggest Iron Armor until you get better armour. Since you're still around a lot of unded, keep it on.

Go through the door ahead. In the next area the enemies won't challenge you if you are wearing the BONE ARMOUR so make your way to the exit. Make your way around the ice avoiding the spikes there's a Blood Vial here if you want to risk injury. At the end kill the sorcerer to open the door to your right.  
Go through it. Cast REPEL kill the annoying wizard and go into the next room. Kill the bone sorcerer here to open the door below. Go down through the ice course and kill the wizards  
below to open the door below. Grab the Rune Triangle and take the door on the left. In the next area simply exit.

There are two Houses this time. The one ahead is the one you want. The other one is a smithy with an interesting mural on the floor. Read one of the other chapters reguarding items for further divulgment.

Go right and break the barrels. One of them contains an Anti-Toxin.

Use this is you are poisoned, but you probably have not experienced this yet but later on you can be poisoned by drinking green blood. You can actually gain health if you use this fast enough. Nice item overall but useless if you play right and very carefully.

Go down the steps.

There are some banshee's here they can't harm you though. Press the switch on top and go to the bottom left room. Use the Mace on the chest and pull the lever here. Go to the top right room. Use the Mace on the chests again to get a Pentaliche of Tarot.

This will randomly use one of five deaths for yourr enemies. It's quite funny to watch sometimes. Nothing too special honestly, but nice when you have a full screen of enemies.

Pull the lever in this room also. Their are some Flays in the top left room. Now press the switch at the top of the room again to open the main door. Go onto the Teleporter to enter the Inspire Hate Shrine.

CONTINUED IN PART 2


	4. Soul Reaver ORIGINAL SCRIPT

LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER (ORIGINAL SCRIPT)

By: Phillip "taker" Steriopoulos III

I DO NOT OWN THE LEGACY OF KAIN SERIES. I DO NOT OWN SOUL REAVER, EVEN THOUGH I OWN TWO COPIES OF THE GAME, I WISH DID OWN THE SERIES. I AM NOT STEALING THE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES OF CRYSTAL DYNAMICS OR SILICON KNIGHTS.

(Raziel: the hero of the story is narrating this account)

"Kain is deified. The Clans tell tales of Him. Few know the truth. He was mortal once, as were we all. However, His contempt for humanity drove him to create me, and my brethren.

[Raziel enters a throne room where is master Kain and his brothers Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Melchiah and Zephon are watching him.

I am Raziel, first-born of his lieutenants. I stood with Kain and my brethren at the dawn of the empire. I have served him a millennium. Over time, we became less human and more, divine. Kain would enter the state of change and emerge with a new gift. Some years after the master, our evolution would follow. Until I had the honor of surpassing my Lord.

[Raziel bows to Kain, and spreads his newfound wings. Raziel's brother's gasp. Kain gets up from his throne shocked and walks to Raziel and examines his 'gift'

For my transgression, I earned a new kind of reward...

[Kain examines the wings. Suddenly, he tears the bone from the wings. Raziel falls to the floor in utter pain.

...agony.

[A alien landscape. Raziel is being dragged to the edge of a gigantic swirling vortex of water. He is held by brothers Turel and Dumah

There was only one possible outcome - my eternal damnation. I, Raziel, was to suffer the fate of traitors and weaklings - to burn forever in the bowels of the Lake of the Dead.

[Kain looks over the side of the cliff down to the abyss. He turns and walks away. After a few feet he stops with is back to Raziel

Kain filled with troubling pain makes his order:

"Cast him in!"

[Raziel is tossed into the swirling abyss

Raziel falls screams as he falls to his death

[Raziel plummets into the whirlpool, hits and is sucked in. He is shown with his flesh burning off from the water

Tumbling, burning with white-hot fire. I plunged into the depths of the abyss. Unspeakable pain, relentless agony, time ceased to exist. Only this torture... and a deepening hatred of the hypocrisy that damned me to this hell!

[Raziel finally reaches the bottom after several centuaries

An eternity passed, and my torment receded, bringing me back from the precipice of madness.

[Raziel craws to his feet. His body is burn severally, his skin bright blue. His lower jaw is burned away, leaving nothing behind. His eyes glow blue 

The descent had destroyed me, and yet I lived.

[A disembodied voice bellows

Elder God:  
Raziel. You are worthy.

[Raziel looks around bewildered. There are several huge tentacles around the room

Elder God:  
I know you, Raziel. You are worthy.

Raziel:  
What madness is this? 

[Raziel examines himself

Raziel:  
What pitiful form is this that I have come to inhabit? Death would be a release, next to this travesty!

Elder God:  
You did not survive the abyss, Raziel. I have only spared you from total dissolution.

[Raziel falls to his knees

Raziel:  
I would choose oblivion over this existence!

Elder God:  
The choice is not yours.

Raziel:  
I am destroyed!

Elder God:  
You are reborn! The birth of one of Kain's abominations traps the essence of life. It is this soul that animates the corpse you "lived" in. And that Raziel, is the demice of Nosgoth. There is no balance. The souls of the dead remain trapped, I can not spin them in the wheel of fate. They can not complete thier destinies.

[Raziel begins walking toward the exit of the chamber

Elder God:  
Redeem yourself. Or if you prefer, avenge yourself. Settle your dispute with Kain. Destroy Him and your brethren. Free their souls and let the wheel of fate churn again. Use your hatred to reave their souls, I can make it possible. Become my Soul Reaver, my Angel of Death.

[Raziel leaves the chamber and follows the only path. Raziel succlums against a wall

Elder God:  
You are weak, you must feed.

Raziel:  
The old hunger has left me; I have no desire for blood.

Elder God:   
You are changed. Your blood-thirst is replaced by a deeper need - you have become a devourer of souls. To sustain your strength, you must hunt the lost spirits of the Underworld, and consume the souls of your enemies.

[Raziel devours several souls and continues his quest for vengence. He finds himself before a wide chasm

Elder God:  
Your wings, though ruined, are not without purpose. Take hold of them as you leap and they will carry you across this chasm.

[Raziel passes the cliffs and moves on. He spots several creatures chasing and devouring souls

Raziel:  
What scabrous wretches are these?

Elder God:  
Sluagh. The scavengers of the Underworld. Their feral hunger has claimed countless souls, spirits who now shall never find their rest.

[Raziel destroys and devours the beasts and continues on. He finds his first material-plane portal

Elder God:   
These portals are your conduit between the spectral and material realms. With their aid, you may gather matter and will yourself to become manifest in the physical world. This is taxing, however. Your strength must first be fully restored. You require no conduit to return to this plane. You may abandon your physical body at any time...

[Raziel enters the material world

Elder God:   
Sustain your strength to prolong your manifestation in the physical world. If  
you fail to feed or absorb too many wounds, this fragile matter will dissolve.

[Raziel enters the next corridor. Walking forward he sees a pool of deadly  
water in his path. He stops at it's edge and looks in

Elder God:  
You are young yet, Raziel. You still retain many of your vampiric weaknesses.  
Immersion in water, while not fatal, will dissolve your physical body, forcing  
your return to the spirit world. Be aware that in the spectral realm, water  
has neither heft nor lift. It stands as thin as air.

[Raziel passes the obstruction and continues on his way. He comes upon a pack of grutesque abominations feeding on a human. They have long lance like tounges which they use to suck the blood of their victim

Raziel:  
What are these creatures?

Elder God:  
Do you not recognize them? They are the children of your brother, Dumah.

Raziel:  
That's impossible! These foul, scuttling beasts could not be kin of our high   
blood.

Elder God:  
Do you suppose that time stood still for you, Raziel? Much has changed since  
you passed from the world of men.

[Raziel confronts the devolved beasts. He thinks to himself

Raziel:  
I knew my opponents' weaknesses, having suffered them myself. Physical wounds are fleeting. A vampire's immortal flesh begins to close as soon as it is  
cleaved. Vampires need only fear those wounds that impale, or inflame. Water  
scorches like acid, and fledglings are devastated by sunlight's touch. I would   
have to modify my tactics to suit my foes.

[Raziel claims his first victim

Elder God:  
Unfettered from the flesh, a creature's soul fades swiftly into the spectral  
realm. Draw it in quickly, Raziel, or you will be compelled to follow.

[Raziel destroys and devours the souls of the other two vampires. He walks up to a massive stone block

Elder God:  
Your physical prowess surpasses what you knew in life. Even massive obstacles can be moved effortlessly.

[Raziel moves the block so he can continue his journey. He finally reaches the Sanctuary of the Clans. Raziel enters the courtyard of the once great area. He is struck in awe.

Raziel:  
My God!

[To himself

Raziel:  
The Sanctuary of the Clans, reduced to ruin...Beyond these walls lay the   
Pillars of Nosgoth, the seat of Kain's empire. How humble it now appeared,  
collapsing into the dust of its former magnificence, and yet I had only just  
emerged. In the instant between my execution and resurrection, centuries had apparently passed.

[A small earthquake occurs. Raziel stumbles a bit

Elder God:   
This world is wracked with cataclysms. The earth strains to shrug off the  
pestilence of Kain's parasitic empire. The fate of this world was preordained  
in an instant, by a solitary man. Unwilling to martyr himself to restore  
Nosgoth's balance, Kain condemned the world to the decay you see. In that  
moment, the unraveling began...now it is nearly played out. Nosgoth teeters on the brink of collapse. Its fragile balance cannot stay.

Raziel:  
Damn you. How many ages did you bind me in your grasp?

Elder God:  
Only a millenium or a moment. We who stand outside the rim of time dwell not in past or future ages. There is only the now.

[Raziel tries enter the Sanctuary through the main doors however they are rusted shut and he continues to the Lake of the Dead

[Raziel walks slowly to his execution site, kneels, and gazes into the abyss

Raziel:  
This, at least, had remained constant. The endlessly swirling vortex of the  
abyss. My tomb, and the womb of my rebirth.

[He comes to his feet and looks around

Raziel:  
Though much of Nosgoth's landscape had changed, these cliffs gave me my  
bearings. My clan territory was to the west. I was anxious to see how my  
descendants had fared during the centuries of my absence.

[Raziel enters his clans territory. Utter silence, the entire area in ruins.  
His clan is long since exterminated

Raziel:  
Utter desolation. My once-proud kin, wiped from this world like excreiment  
from a boot. I knew the hand that wrought this deed.

[Raziel continues heavy hearted through the ruins of his clan territory.   
Eventually he reaches the edge of it and spies two zombie like creatures  
attacking a human

Human:  
Please, don't! AAAAHHHH!!

[They naw on thier victims like ravaged animals

Raziel:  
I didn't recognize these flayed wracks of flesh. Their scent was vampiric,  
but they gnawed upon their victim's carcass like dogs.

[Raziel encounters and dispatches several of the zombie like beasts. He notices a grave site, many of the graves have been raided and their bodies  
taken away. Raziel looks around and sees the marks of his brother plastered   
about

Raziel:  
This charnel house bore the unmistakable marks of Melchiah's clan. To what  
depths had our dynasty plummeted, if these ghouls were the descendants of my high-born brother? Were they so debased as to recruit fledglings from the  
decicated corpses here interred?

[Raziel comes to a large mural of his brother, Melchiah, in human form stand   
proud

Raziel:  
My brother, Melchiah, was made last and therefore received the poorest portion of Kain's gift. Although immortal, his soul could not sustain the flesh, which retained much of its previous human frailty. This weakness, it seemed, was passed on to his offspring. Their fragile skin barely contains the under-lying decay.

[Raziel continues through his brother's lair. He must go to the Spectral plane  
to pass a obstical in his path. There he encounters a Wraith

Elder God:  
Beware, Raziel. These wraiths are vampire spirits, fettered too long in the   
spectral realm. When their vampire natures adapt to this plane, they become  
eaters of souls. Do not allow these spirits to reinhabit their corpses.

[After several battles and puzzles, Raziel finally makes it to the chambers of  
his youngest brethen, Melchiah. He walks toward the throne of his brother and spots the shadow of a large creature

Raziel:  
Show yourself, creature!

Melchiah:  
Do you not recognize me, brother? Am I so changed?

[A huge blob of rotting flesh lumbers from the shadows, it resembles nothing  
of the Melchiah Raziel knew

Raziel:  
Melchiah?

Melchiah:  
Yes, brother. You should have stayed where the master sent you, Raziel. You  
will find Nosgoth less... pleasant than you remember.

Raziel:  
What has become of my clan? Answer me, little brother, or I will beat an   
answer from your horrid lips.

Melchiah:  
Everyone is afraid, sibling. You awake to a world of fear. These times of  
change are so...unsettling. Do you think I feel no revulsion for this form?   
Do you believe for a moment that our Lord would risk his empire upon an  
upstart inheritance?

Raziel:  
Enough riddles - what are you saying?!

Melchiah:  
You are the last...to die!

[Melchiah attacks Raziel. Raziel searches for a way to defeat the abomination.  
Melchiah has the ability to phase through the iron bars in the room. Raziel  
uses that to his advantage by dropping spiked bars onto his brother.  
Eventually, Raziel lures Melchiah to the center of the room, where a gigantic  
grinder is held above. Raziel rushes to the lever and executes his sibling

Raziel:  
Tell me, Melchiah - where can I find Kain?

Melchiah:  
The master is beyond your reach, Raziel. He makes himself known when he sees fit, not when commanded.

[Raziel pulls the lever, it grinds Melchiah into chunks

Melchiah screams in pain and relife and says his last words:  
I am released!

[Melchiah dies, his soul is released and rushes into Raziel. He is knocked to  
his knees. Energy flickers all over his body

Elder God:  
You have done well, Raziel.

Raziel:   
Am I reduced to this? A ghoul? Of fratricide?

Elder God:   
Elevated, Raziel, not reduced. Consuming Melchiah's soul has endowed you with a new gift.

[Refering to the Iron bars

Insubstantial barriers such as these are no impediment to you in the spectral  
realm. Will yourself to pass through, and you shall.

[Raziel passes by the bars and exits the lair of his murdered brother

Elder God:  
With Melchiah's gift, your way is opened. Return to the seat of Kain's  
illomened empire. Its sterile silence has secrets yet to unveil...

[Raziel enters the ruins of the Pillars of Nosgoth. Now a shadow of thier once  
magnificent self. In the center of the pillars Raziel's nemesis, Kain, sits in wait

Kain:  
Raziel.

Raziel:   
Kain!

Kain:  
The abyss has been unkind.

[Kain arises from his seat and slowly walks toward Raziel

Raziel:   
I am your creation, Kain. Now, as before, you criticize your own work.  
What have you done with my clan degenerate!? You have no right!

Kain:  
What I have made, I can also destroy, child.

Raziel:  
Damn you, Kain! You are not God! This act of genocide is unconscionble!

Kain:  
Conscience? You dare speak to me of conscience!? Only when you have felt the full gravity of choice should you dare to question my judgment! Your life's  
span is a flicker compared to the mass of doubt and regret that I have borne  
since Mortanius first turned me from the light. To know that the fate of the  
world hangs dependent on the advisedness of my every deed. Can you even begin to conceive what action you would take, in my position?

Raziel:  
I would choose integrity and balance over this... madness, Kain.

Kain:  
Look around you, Raziel - see what has become of our empire. Witness the end of an age. The clans scattered to the corners of Nosgoth. This place has   
outlasted its usefulness...as have you.

[Kain unsheadiths his mighty blade, the Soul Reaver. Energy gathers in the  
ancient weapon. Raziel thinks to himself.

Raziel:  
The Soul Reaver, Kain's ancient blade. Older than any of us, and a thousand  
times more deadly. The legends claimed that the blade was possessed and   
thrived by devouring the souls of its victims. For all our bravado, we knew  
what it meant when Kain drew the Soul Reaver in anger. It meant you were dead.

[Raziel and Kain battle. Raziel does little more than scratch the mighty Kain.  
Kain grows wary of the battle and blasts his child with lightning magic attack. Raziel falls to his knees. Kain moves in for the killing blow, but upon striking Raziel, the Soul Reaver is destroyed

Kain:  
The blade is vanquished. So it unfolds...and we are a step closer to our destinies.

[Raziel retreats back into the spectral plane. He looks up and sees the Soul  
Reaver, no longer made of material things, but of pure energy, hovering above  
him

Raziel:  
I swore I saw a glint of satisfaction in Kain's eye when the Soul Reaver was  
destroyed. I did not understand the game that Kain was playing. But I knew the finishing move.

[Raziel reaches out and takes possession of the Soul Reaver. It's energy  
sparks across the room, and Raziel and the Soul Reaver become one

Elder God:  
From this moment and ever afterward, you and this blade are inextricably  
bound. Soul Reaver and Reaver of Souls, your destinies are intertwined. By  
destroying the sword, you have liberated it from its corporeal prison and  
restored it to its true form: a Wraith Blade, its energy unbound. No longer a  
physical blade, it can only manifest itself in the material realm when your   
strength is fully restored. Once manifest, it will sustain you!

[A spectre appears before Raziel. It is of a woman, half of her face is young  
and beautiful, and the other half dead and rotten. She speaks to Raziel

Ariel:  
What are you, little soul? Another of Kain's creatures come to taunt this  
bound spectre?

Raziel:  
I did not intend to disturb your rest.

Ariel:  
Rest...? A body is needed for sleep, flesh and bones are required to recline.  
No, child, all I may do is watch and remember, ceaselessly conscious as this  
wretched world's history unfolds. Ghastly past, insufferable future, are they   
one and the same? Am I always here?

Raziel:  
How have you come to haunt these Pillars?

Ariel:  
Kain refused the sacrifice. The Pillar of Balance, corrupted to its core,  
stands as a monument to his blind ambition. Now these pillars serve only to   
bind me here, my prison and eternal home, thanks to the avarice of your  
master, Kain...

Raziel:  
That can claim no allegiance from me.

Ariel:  
Then we share a common foe, Raziel. Return here when you have need. Ariel  
remembers what others have forgotten...

[The spirit leaves Raziel. The fallen vampire then makes his way out of the  
Santuary

Elder God:  
Your brother Zephon's keep lies far to the east, beyond the ruins that greeted  
your first exit from the Underworld. He and his brood have cocooned themselves in a derelict cathedral, having murdered its human guardians.

[Raziel makes his way inside the Silenced Cathedral. He looks around the  
massive structure

Raziel:  
Once a testament to mankind's defiance of Kain's empire, this towering  
cathedral now stood derelict. the humans who worshipped here, centuries dead. Its architects conceived this tower as a holy weapon against the vampire menace a colossal instrument of brass and stone. The cathedral's pipes, once tuned to blast a deadly hymn, now stood silent, and these vacant spaces whistled their impotence.

[Raziel makes his way through the Cathedral, solving puzzles and battling the  
insect like Zephonim vampires. He eventually makes his way to the lair of his  
brother, Zephon. His brother is but a shadow of his former self, now looking   
more like a giant insect than a noble vampire. He speaks to Raziel

Zephon:  
The prodigal son, there is no returning for you, Raziel.

Raziel:  
Zephon, your visage becomes you. It's an appropriate reflection of your soul.

Zephon:  
And you are not his handsome Raziel anymore. His precious first-born son,   
turned betrayer. You have missed so many changes, little Raziel. Look around  
you! See how the humans' weapon of destruction has become my home. Indeed, my body. A cocoon of brick and granite from which to watch a pupating world.

Raziel:  
A crevice in which to cower, only scuttling from the shadows to devour a  
victim already ensnared in your cowardly trap. But you've made the mistake of leaving me unbound, and it is you who must succumb to my will!

Zephon:  
Will...instinct... Reflex...action... The insect mind finds little difference... I warn you, brother, as my stature has grown, so it is matched by my appetite. Step forward...morsel!

[Raziel eraticates the pest and devours his powerful soul

Elder God:  
Consuming Zephon's apostate soul has bestowed on you a new gift. Like his  
vampire spawn, you are able to scale certain walls which are otherwise impassable, but only in the physical realm. In the spirit world, these insubstantial edifices will not support you...

[Upon leaving the chamber of Zephon

Elder God:  
In the mountains beyond the Pillars, Nosgoth's cataclysms have exposed an  
ancient crime. Endowed with Zephon's soul you may now progress where your path was hitherto impeded...

[Raziel travels across Nosgoth, back through the Pillars of Nosgoth out the  
other side. He reaches a ancient structure. To himself

Raziel:  
The ancient tomb of the Sarafan, once impenetrably sealed, now ravaged by  
Nosgoth's upheavals. Its mysteries lay exposed. In the time of Vorador,   
centuries before Kain was made, the Sarafan warrior priests waged a merciless war against the vampire tribes of Nosgoth. Emboldened by righteousness, they committed unspeakable and indiscriminate acts of violence. Massacring fledglings and ancients alike, they decimated entire bloodlines in mere decades. Now their husks lay here, murderers enshrined...

[Raziel travels along a hallway leading into the Tomb

Elder God:  
Take heed, Raziel. A forgotten history lies within. Know thyself, though it  
may destroy you!

[Raziel comes to a dead end, but he notices a out of place stone. He moves it  
with ease, although he has a bit of a uneasy feel to him

Raziel:  
As I pulled the stone free, a sigh of supernatural air escaped the inner chamber. I was not prepared for what lay beyond this threshold...

[Raziel enters the chamber, inside there are several robbed graves bearing the   
names of Raziel's brothers, and Raziel himself (also Turel, the missing brother, and Malek, Protector of the Circle of Nine

These crypts...defiled caskets of Sarafan saints. Bearing my brothers'   
names...and my own... The irony of Kain's blasphemous act rushed in on me with the crushing force of revelation. Were my hands not as bloody as these? Worse, I had spilled the blood of my brothers. These very comrades whose tombs lay ravaged before me.

Elder God:   
Yes, Raziel, you were Sarafan. Born of the same force that all but destroyed  
your race. Before the dawn of the Empire, you were chosen. Kain, Nosgoth's  
solitary, self-declared monarch, plundered this tomb and raised you from these crypts. Breathing his vampiric gift into your defiled corpses, he resurrected you as his favored sons...

[Raziel encounters the guardian of the crypt. The creature had gigantic ears and looked more vampire bat like however it remained huminoid. Raziel attacks the guardian of the crypt. Raziel slays the beast with ease. He then recieves a ancient relic

Elder God:  
This relic has infused you with the power to compress and manipulate space. As your symbiotic weapon, the Soul Reaver is also thus enhanced. You may focus and project an orb of kinetic energy to strike objects that are otherwise  
beyond your reach...

[Raziel enters the outer area of the Drowned Abbey

Elder God:  
Once a sanctuary against the vampire menace, this abbey has been drowned by the deluge spilling from this wounded land. Your brother, Rahab, and his  
brood, devastated even by the feeble rays of Nosgoth's sun, overcame their  
vulnerability to water and retreated from the surface. Now they haunt these  
ruins, and glide in the darkness of its stagnant depths

[Raziel battles his way through the fish like vampires of the Rahabim, solving  
puzzles and avoiding the deadly water along the way. He eventually makes it to the chambers of Rahab at the center of the Abbey. His brother too looks more amphibian than vampiric

Rahab:  
Raziel.

Raziel:  
Rahab. You have adapted well to your environment for one so maladjusted.

Rahab:  
Do not mock me, Raziel! You of all of us, should respect the power bestowed by a limitation overcome. Kain said you would come...

Raziel:  
You speak with the murderer?

Rahab:  
You would do well to mind your blasphemous tongue.

Raziel:  
What more did he tell you?

Rahab:  
That you would destroy me.

Raziel:  
I will, indeed. But tell me, before I tear your soul from its moorings, do you  
know what we were before Kain spawned us...?

Rahab:  
Human.

Raziel:  
Sarafan, Rahab. The antithesis of all we ever believed.

Rahab:  
Does it matter? We were lost, he saved us...

Raziel:  
Saved us? From what?

Rahab:  
From ourselves...

[Rehab and Raziel battle. Raziel exploits his brethen's extreme weaknessness  
to the sunlight by destroying the windows around the room. After the windows are broken a sunlight window opens above Rahab and he burned alive

Rahab:  
I am undone!

[Raziel devours the soul of his fallen brother. The Elder God speaks to him

Elder God:  
Infused with Rahab's soul, you have overcome your former vulnerability to  
water's touch. Immersion in water will no longer dissolve your physical body  
enabling you to swim to areas beyond your reach.

[Raziel leaves the chambers of his brother

Elder God:  
Centuries past, your brothers Turel and Dumah retreated with his clan into Nosgoth's northern wilderness. Empowered by the gift of Rahab's soul, seek out their mountain strongholds. But tread carefully. These frozen wastes have mysteries yet to disclose.

[Raziel accidently finds his way instead to the Human Citadel.

Raziel:  
The human citadel: its towering walls and deep moats engineered to keep Nosgoth's vampire plague at bay.

[Raziel gains entry to the city

Raziel:  
Though the city was well-fortified against vampires, its human architects hadn't considered a breach by a creature such as myself.

[Raziel searches the City however his seach is fruitless, however he does take note of the Temple inside the City and makes a mental mark of how suspicious it is.

Raziel:  
Mysterious figures moved under cover of darkness, their robes betraying occult intent. This temple seemed to be a source of contagion. I would find a way to infiltrate this vampire lair.

[Raziel travels past the Lake of the Dead to the northern wastelands of  
Nosgoth. He reaches the city of the Dumahim vampires and discovers there has been a genocide of Dumah's clan too. Long dead corpses of vampires litter the area, they are murdered not by vampires, but by human weapons!

Raziel:  
This city once teemed with the life of my kind. Could it be that other clans  
had suffered the same fate as mine? In his madness could Kain spare none of  
his brood?

Elder God:  
It was not Kain, but Dumah's own arrogance that brought the downfall of his  
clan. These are human weapons, Raziel. Believing themselves invincible, Dumah and his offspring failed to see an attack coming from the least likely  
assailants. Complacent in their arrogance, they were taken by surprise,  
allowing the human Vampire Hunters to decimate their ranks with little  
resistance. The few that escaped have been reduced to scavengers...

[Raziel travels through the ruins of Dumah's once proud city. He eventually   
makes his way to the throne room of his brother. He discovers the body of  
Dumah, paled with several spears, slumped over on the throne

Raziel:  
My brother, Dumah. A powerful warrior in life. He would have burned with shame to have me find him here like a stuck pig...

If Raziel goes into the Spectral plane before resserecting Dumah, he encounters his spirit haunting the thone room: 

[Raziel slowly removes the spears from his brother's body. His soul reenters  
the corpse and Dumah springs to life

Dumah:  
Unbound at last! I thank you, brother...

Raziel:  
Your thanks are premature, Dumah. I have not forgotten whose hands bore me into the abyss!

Dumah:  
The centuries in limbo have honed my strength. Not even Kain is my equal.

Raziel:  
Even the strongest vampire is vulnerable.

Dumah:  
We shall test your thesis, Raziel...

Raziel:  
My blood-thirst has been superceded by an even darker hunger. I will consume your soul before this day is done!

[Raziel burns Dumah in a furnace

Dumah:   
AAAAAHHHHH!!!!

[Raziel devous Dumah's soul

Elder God:  
Consuming Dumah's soul impowers you to wined a constricting band of spectral energy around your enemies. This energy manifests itself in both the spectral and material . In the physical world, it can be employed to manipulate otherwise immovable objects.

[Raziel travels to the Oracle's Cave. Inside he makes his way to the chamber  
where Moebius once dwelled

Raziel:   
The Oracle's Cave, where Kain's first fateful meeting with Moebius occurred.  
Moebius, played the role of a dodering soothsayer, stirring his pot of visions  
while dispensing enigmatic predictions to the gullible visitors. Underneath  
the falsade was Moebius the Time Streamer, sorcerer of the Circle of Nine. A  
ruthless manipulator with the power to bend time. Since his murder at Kain's  
hands centuries ago these caves have stood vacant. Though, like Moebius  
himself, they are rumored to be only a falsade for a much larger, more  
elaborate complex. I sensed that Kain was here and at that moment, I would  
have plumbed the depths of hell to find him!

[Raziel discovers the secret entrance of Moebius' lair. He come upon a room  
with a massive clock, and a statue of the sorcerer himself

Raziel:  
This I deduced, must be the man himself. The Time Streamer, Moebius. He seemed not at all the impressive figure I had imagined from Kain's boasted exploits. And yet, even this cold image radiated a certain undeniable power.

[Raziel travels into the depths of the chambers of Mobieus. He comes upon a  
long winding hallway. In it he finds portals which give him incite into events  
that have been predestined...and those that have yet to unfold (or will never   
unfold, since all these images are stock footage from the beta of the game)

[The 1st portal shows Raziel's resurrection and meeting with the Elder God

Raziel:  
My arrival in this miserable age. What trickery is this!?

Elder God:  
It is no illusion Raziel, but a glimpse into the currents of Time itself.

[Raziel continues, he comes up to a 2nd portal. This one shows the Soul Reaver being released from it's corporal prison

Raziel:  
These apparitions torment me. Has this all been foretold?

[Raziel travels on, the 3rd portal show Raziel discovering his past

Raziel:  
Impossible! This must be one of Kain's deceptions.

[This next portal shows Raziel confronting Kain in a dimly lit room. Could it  
be a glimpse into what is to be?

Raziel:  
My mind reels with conflict. Does Kain await me moments from now or in some  
century yet to come?

[A 5th portal shows Raziel slaying Ariel with the Soul Reaver. The Soul Reaver  
glows yellow with power

Raziel:  
This cannot be! What madness does this scene portend? Kain must think me   
credulous, to suffer these lies!

[The 6th and final portal shows Raziel standing atop a large building. His  
Soul Reaver is glowing with a dark red and black energy

Raziel:  
Is this phantasm a conjuration of my mind or an echo of future events...?

[Raziel final reaches the end of the hallway. At it's end is a large door which leads to the core of the area, the Chronoplast chamber. Inside, his 'master' awaits him...

Kain:  
At last! I must say, I'm disappointed in your progress, I imagined you would  
be here sooner. Tell me, did it trouble you to murder your brothers?

Raziel:  
Did it trouble you when you ordered me into the abyss!?

Kain:  
No. I had faith in you, in your ability to hate. In your self-righteous  
indignation.

Raziel:  
Lies! You cannot have foreseen all of this...

[Kain teleports across the room. He walks around slowly, teleporting every  
once in a while

Kain:  
Eternity is relentless, Raziel. When I first stole into this chamber centuries  
ago, I did not fathom the true power of knowledge. To know the future, Raziel, to see its paths and streams tracing out into the infinite. As a man, I could never have contained such forbidden truths., but each of us is so much more than we once were. Gazing out across the planes of possibility, do you not feel with all your soul how we have become like gods!? And as such, are we not indivisible? As long as one of us stands, we are legion. And that is why when I must sacrifice my children to the void, I can do so with a clear heart.

Raziel:  
Very poetic, Kain, but in the end you offer no more than a convenient rationalization for your crimes.

Kain:  
These chambers offer insight for those patient enough to look. In your haste  
to find me, perhaps you have not gazed deeply enough... Our futures are  
predestined. Moebius foretold mine a millennium ago. We each play out the  
parts fate has written for us. We are compelled inelucably down pre-ordained  
paths. Free will is an illusion!

Raziel:  
I have been to the Tomb of Sarafan, Kain. Your dirty secret is exposed! How  
could you transform a Sarafan priest into a vampire!?

Kain:  
How could I not? One must keep his friends close, Raziel, and his enemies  
even closer. Can you grasp the absurd beauty of the paradox? We are the same, Sarafan and vampire. With our holy wars, our obsession with Nosgoth's  
domination, who better to serve me than those whose passion transcends all  
notions of good and evil?

Raziel:  
I will not applaud your clever blasphemy. The Sarafan were saviors, defending  
Nosgoth from the corruption that we represent. My eyes are opened, Kain, I  
find no nobility in the unlife you rudely forced on my unwilling corpse!

Kain:  
You may have uncovered your past, but you know nothing of it. You think the Sarafan were noble? Arltruistic? Don't be simple. Their agenda was the same as ours.

Raziel:  
You are lost in a maze of moral relativism, Kain. These apparitions and   
portents...what games are you playing now?

Kain:  
Destiny is a game, is it not? And now you await my latest move!

[Raziel battles Kain, who this time is no match for his Soul Reaver wielding   
creation. After each blow, Kain teleports before a switch and activates it  
with his energy, thier function is unknown. After Raziel delivers the 3rd and  
final blow, Kain teleports to and activates the final switch. Kain appears behind Raziel trying to strike him down again, however Raziel turns in time as drives the Wraith Blade into Kain's chest, seeing that his "master" is starting to die he attempts to absorb his soul, however Kain barely manages to break off Raziel and appears at the portal behind above them

Kain:  
You nearly had me, Raziel, but this is not where, or how, it ends. Fate  
promises more twists before this drama unfolds completely.

[Kain runs into the portal however the Portal shuts off leaving Raziel alone

Elder God:  
Even this small measure of Kain's soul has conferred on you a great gift: like your master, you may now shift into the material plane at will. While your health must still be fully restored, you no longer require a portal.

[Raziel leaves the Chronoplast Chamber and the Cave where Elder God again contacts him

Elder God:  
Return to the Human Citadel, Raziel. The Temple, despite its innocuous faÃ§ade, is rotten to its core - and like a cancer, spreads its corruption throughout the city.

[Raziel returns to the Human Citadel, however things have changed

Raziel:  
I watched, unseen, as shadowy figures slipped down the temple walls. The city slumbered, oblivious to the danger creeping just outside.

[Raziel seaches the Temple and finds his prey

The Priestess:  
Heretic! Welcome to your undoing! Your sorcery is useless in this holy place.

Raziel:  
My faith in destiny is all I need to prevail

The Priestess:  
Faith[Laughter Faith left you when you were excommunicated by our lord Kain.

Raziel:  
I was executed, not excommunicated. You will learn the difference.

[Raziel and The Priestess fight. The Priestess takes control of people and creatures in her chamber, however Raziel is faith in destiny was more than enough for him to defeat The Priestess.

Raziel:  
Your faith has failed you. Where are your precious vampires now? Where is your holy Kain?

The Priestess:  
You are the one who has betrayed his faith - his brethren - his creator. I have served my gods.

Raziel:  
And now, you will meet them

[Raziel kills the Priesess and absorbs her soul

Elder God:  
In her long service to her vampire masters, The Priestess had learned a measure of sorcery. In devouring her soul, this power is conferred on you. You may project your spirit, and in so doing take possession of your victim's body.

[Raziel leaves the Temple and prepares to continue his quest

Elder God:  
Kain has withdrawn to his mountain retreat. Your only means of reaching him cut straight through the lair of your brother, Turel.

Raziel:  
Though the room seemed vacant, these banners clearly identified it as Turel's audience chamber

[A giant creature suddenl apppears before Raziel. He has huge ears, giant eyes however his body remained human his head had transformed along with his hands to become more talon like yet still retain some humanity. Raziel knows this is his last brother, the other who bore him into the abyss... Turel

Turel:  
Leaving so soon, brother?

Raziel:  
Let me pass, Turel. I have enough blood on my hands today. My quarrel lies with Kain

Turel:  
Poor Raziel, your rage blinds you to the bond of gratitude that we owe our master.

Raziel:  
Gratitude? Toward one who would have you grovel at his gate like a dog? You once had noble aspirations, Turel. Now how humbled are your goals? Do you prosper on the scraps he casts you?

Turel:  
Your insults will do nothing to blunt the agonies of your demise.

Raziel:  
You killed me once - behold the result. I have no more to fear from you.

Turel:  
You try my patience, Raziel

Raziel:  
I smell water. Tell me, have you - like Rahab - learned to swim in all these eons?

[Raziel and Turel fight. However strong Turel is, Raziel is able to use Turel's ears to his advantage by causing noise from other objects to gain his attention leaving him open to the Soul Reaver's attacks. Raziel finally slays his last brother and absorbs his soul

Elder God:  
By destroying the last brother who sent you into the abyss, you have gained a strong power from him. Like him, your telekenetic abilites are enhanced. Doors and walls that are comprimised do not stand chance with you new powers.

[Raziel reaches the top of Turel's Smokestack

Elder God:  
This smokestack will permit your ascent to the summit of Kain's mountain sanctuary.

[Raziel wonders his way around Kain's Mountian Retreat fighthing suits of armor and vampires, however despite these troubles and puzzles he finally finds him...

Kain:  
You have your father in you after all.

Raziel:  
My father?! You're nothing but a grave-robber, Kain.

Kain:  
You and I have both been to Moebius's chamber, Raziel. The future has always been written. You have served me well. Even now, you fail to disappoint. Shall we see if you pass the final test?

Raziel:  
I thought I understood you, Kain - that your jealous hatred was the root of the wounds you inflicted, but this... this genocide of your own kind is unconscionable.

[Raziel gets ready to attack Kain. However Ariel appears before him

Ariel:  
Raziel, I am your only hope. Only my spirit can empower the Soul Reaver to destroy Kain and restore balance to Nosgoth. You know this is true.

Kain:  
Listen to her, Raziel. Strike me down if you can, but without her essence the blow will barely sting.

[Raziel lifts the Soul Reaver and lunges the blade into Ariel. She screams only slightly as the sword absorbs her into the reaver. It changes to a yellow color

Elder God:  
By slaying Ariel and taking her essence you have augmented the power of the Soul Reaver. Even now nothing can stand in your way of absolute annihilation of the vampire race.

Kain:  
Do you have the will to do it, Raziel? Could it be after all your posturing you do not possess the resolve for this final act? Can you have come this far only to fail now?

Raziel:  
Should you strike me down Kain, know that I WILL return. I will always return to you Kain untill I have claimed your soul.

[Once more, Raziel raise the Soul Reaver and attacks Kain. Kain and Raziel fight to the best of their abilities however, as the sun begins to set Kain is finally impaled with the Soul Reaver. Kain is unable to get away and is finally destroyed and his soul absorbed into the Reaver blade. The reaver's blade turns black and is now coiled with red energy.

Raziel:  
Such a dire fate - their souls commingling, fettered eternally - just as Kain's refusal had bound them together centuries before.

[Raziel goes to the top of Kain's Mountain Retreat

Elder God:  
From this summit, the pinnacle of The Silenced Cathedral is within your reach. Hurry, Raziel - with The Soul Reaver thus enhanced, no obstacle can thwart your progress, no enemy obstruct your path, but take heed: the vampires of this world can sense your intentions, and will hound you in their desperate fury.

[Raziel takes flight by grabbing his damaged wings and lands at the Pinnacle of the Silenced Cathedral and works his way inside

Raziel:  
As they swarmed after me, I felt the terror that must have filled their wizened hearts. They knew what I had to do here, that it would spell their downfall - and that I too might perish in the very act. This tower had stood too long as a grotesque symbol of Kain's perverse intent. The time was ripe - indeed, past due - for me to exploit my newborn talents and send a hymn of death across this land. Enough to banish sanity; enough to set the children of the night plucking at their eyes, tearing open their own throats; enough to destroy every vampiric creature on the face of this bruised and bleeding land. My goal was within reach, all that remained was to open each and every sounding pipe.

[Raziel clears out each and every single pipe in the entire Cathedral. Nothing left clogged by Zephon's children, no dust, no incomplete pipes. Nothing but pure sound. Raziel blasts a deadly hym through out the land of Nosgoth. Each and every single vampire instantly began pecking at its eyes and throat causin them all to commit mass acts of suicide. Raziel however is not even phased by the blast. It seemed that the Elder God had chosen him to be his weapon and his most faithful servent.

Elder God:  
It is done; your destiny is fulfilled. The cycle of birth and death, stalled and stagnant these long years, once again begins to flow. You have done well, my servant.

FIN


	5. Blood OmenSoul ReaverDefiance Items

DEFIANCE ITEMS AND WEAPONS

The Blood Reaver: Kain's only weapon.

The Wraith Blade: Raziel's only weapon.

Balance Emblem: Holds the pieces of Time, Dimension, Thunder and Fire.

Fire Fragment: Inspires hate with all Kain's enemies on screen, also gives Kain's TK the ability to light Braziers.

Dimension Fragment: Allows Kain to warp and hit enemies around him at instantaneous speed.

Thunder Fragment: Strikes all Kain's enemies with lighting.

Time Fragment: Decreases Kains speed by half, however it decreases his enemies speed by three fourths of their normal speed.

The Dark Reaver: The Wraith Blade forged with element of Darkness. Allowed Raziel to hide in darkness or change the extremity of light to dark.

The Light Reaver: The Wraith Blade forged with element of Light. Blinds Raziel's enemies or changes the extremity of dark to light.

The Fire Reaver: The Wraith Blade forged with element of Fire. Burns all enemies within its blast radius.

The Wind Reaver: The Wraith Blade forged with element of Wind. Blows all enemies away from Raziel, but also could impale if the enemy was close to some the impale them with. Can also destroy comprimised structures and activate wind pipes.

The Water Reaver: The Wraith Blade forged with element of Water. It could freeze waterfalls and enemies

The Earth Reaver: The Wraith Blade forged with the element of Earth. It could create pathways for Raziel to follow.

The Spirit Reaver: THe Wraith Blades final and most powerful form. By sacraficing her life, Ariel's soul conjoined into the Wraith Blade clensing it of all the evils and impurities so the Scion of Balace can be prepared for the final battle.

**DELETED MATERIAL FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: BLOOD OMEN**

**DELETED WEAPONS/ITEMS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: BLOOD OMEN**

Bone Reaver: I stumbled on this at from what the owner and several other fans (including me) think that there was a way to get Vorador's sword, which he uses when killing the Circle members. The blade was somewhat like the Soul Reaver's, HOWEVER it had a bone handle. No one knows how far into the game during production it was cut. It was probably companied with the Bone Armor.

The Shield: While searching around in the armories prior to Malek's Bastion one finds a Shield symbol on the ground, one can assume that Kain found a shield to help him out in his journey, however one can also find a shield in Malek's Throne Room when fighting him above his chair at the most northern end. BLOOD OMEN

Iron Sword: One assumes that while you're searching another smithery, you find on the ground an Iron Sword painting, one can only guess that Kain would have to fight bare handed until then. BLOOD OMEN

**DELETED CHARACERS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: BLOOD OMEN**

Most characters from Blood Omen had different names but they were eventually changed, I'm re-represtenting them here (once more thanks to Blincoln from for taking the time and finding them)...

ORIGINAL NAME: FINAL NAME  
Adonathiel: Ariel  
Guillaume: Malek  
Orzach: Bane  
Nauzhinger: Anarcrothe  
Hericus: Azimuth  
Bridenal: Moebius

Vorador too had his named changed to Infernus however it was changed back. I think Vorador matched the appearance MUCH better than Infernus would.

**DELETED LOCATIONS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: BLOOD OMEN**

There were extra blood fountains that gave Kain more abilities. One gave Kain protection from the waters of Vorador's Swamp and another improved Kain's Vampiric abilites. Appearantly there were also other Blood Fountains that would be used as a Vampiric refueling station, however that would have made the game far to easy to beat. The reason the other two were deleted are still a mystery to this author, I can only assume that water immunity would make the game too easy, and the ability probably gave Kain too much strength.

**DELETED EVENTS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: BLOOD OMEN**

Kain's Death FMV: There was originally a FMV of Kain leaving the bar and getting assaulted and killed during the Blood Omen opening movie, however Amy Henning pointed out to Ben Lincoln (Blincoln if you haven't caught on) that the movie didn't go so smoothly as they hoped. It also showed Kain as a blonde, however that was changed since they didn't know what hair they wanted to make Kain. There some pictures up at The Lost Worlds .

Vorador's Chest Game: When Kain first met Vorador, he issued a challenge to Kain at a game of chest. Kain with the Mind Control ability would be able to take control of a piece and put Vorador in a classic Checkmate; however the wrong move would put Kain into a fight.

The Circle's Traitor: There was an alternate version of Mortanius and Anacrothe's argument near the end of the game. Ariel's Murderer was left a mystery, however Anacrothe accuses Mortanius of being the circle's traitor, which is true in both conversations, however it launches Morty into a long monologue (Movie Villain Style) that he DID in fact kill Ariel. Since this is an alternate conversation, it may not apply to future games, however it did hint that forces were behind her death that do play a part in Defiance. I and a few others still believe Mortanious, UNDER the influence of the Hylden Lord believe he murdered Ariel, however a future game may say otherwise.

**DELETED MATERIAL FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: BLOOD OMEN 2**

**DELETED EXTRAS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: BLOOD OMEN 2**

Apperently there was a Bonus Mode that after completing the game, the play would have Kain's Iron Armor and Soul Reaver and all the Dark Gifts and the ability to jump levels. However difficulties arrived when at certain stages instead of having all Dark Gifts, you would only retain what you were supposed to have for example you could not play Canyons with Telekensis and Immolate however you could play the Slums with Jump. There is also areas in the endings that Kain would have visited other towns and places but I guess it would match the stage theme the game had.

**DELETED ABILITES FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: BLOOD OMEN 2**

Speed Ability: There are just some of the really REALLY broken abilites. Speed would make Kain move 1.5x faster and his enemies move and Â½ speed, that would CLEARLY make it too easy to beat the game (since it is really easy to beat already), it was eventually rebuilt into the Berserk ability.

Stealth Ability: I don't think I should explain this but I will. It would make Kain have easy stealth kills as long as he went unnoticed however this gave Kain to much power again, and was turned into the Mist Ability.

Rapture Ability: This was the original form of Immolate. It would cause Kain's enemy to explode in the goriest fashion ever; however it prevented Kain from regaining any lost health and lore. This would make the game harder to play since you need a lot of health for later stages like the Hylden City. After some rebuffering, it instead was made more powerful by allowing Kain to gain health and lore from the enemy.

**DELETED EVENTS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER**

**DELETED WEAPONS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER**

The Cross Bow: When Raziel killed a human armed with a cross bow or found one, he would be able to shoot enemies with arrows, and the damage done is unknown. SOUL REAVER

The Flamethrower: When Raziel found a Flamethrower he would be able to burn any vampire to death like the Vampire Hunters do. SOUL REAVER

**DELETED ABILITES/GLYPHS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER**

The Spirit Glyph: A glyph that stole the soul from every living creature outside its user's blast radius. Its location remains unknown..

The Sunlight Reaver: One blow stuns, the second kills in a flash of light that blinds/stuns nearby enemies. Unfortunately, the projectiles effect is unknown.

The Water Reaver: One blow stuns, the second kills through burning with water. If you used the projectile, it burns them with water.

The Stone/Earth Reaver: One blow stuns/temporarily petrifies, the second shatters the enemy and has an area-effect damage. Unfortunately, the projectiles effect is unknown.

The Sound Reaver: One blow shatters the enemy, as does the projectile.

The Spirit (Ariel) Reaver: One blow destroys the enemy, as does the projectile.

The Amplified (Kain) Reaver: Has all of the abilities from all the other Reavers.

Shift-At-Will: After defeating Kain in Moebious's Chronoplast Chamber, Raziel would attempt to finish Kain off, but only succeed in consuming part of his soul. However the small part gave Raziel an immense power, like Kain he could shift-at-will anytime in the spirit realm without the aid of a planar portal. However he still required full health to shift.

Possession: After killing the Priestess in the Temple, Raziel would be able to take over a living creature's body while leaving his physical body in a protected state. This would help him gain entry to Turel's Clan Territory.

Enhanced Telekinesis: After killing Turel, Raziel would gain a much more enhanced telekinetic ability.

**DELETED CHARACTERS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER**

The Priestess: A human who lead the humans in the Human Citadel to worship Kain. She was the source of all corruption in the Human Citadel. She would be on a high platform which Raziel could not reach. She would take control of targets (not you luckily) and fight you. Killing her would be a different story, but by killing her you would gain the Possession Ability and finally make your way back to Nosgoth's Northern Wastes and go confront Turel.

Turel: Originally after defeating the Priestess Raziel would go back to the Ash Village/Oracale of Nosgoth's Cave. There with the ability to Shift-At-Will and Possession he would gain entry to Turel's Clan Territory and face him. Killing he is unknown but due to deleted dialogue the way to kill him was forcing him into water however it maybe possible there was no water and the way to kill him will remain unknown.

**DELETED LOCATIONS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER**

The Temple: Originally the Human Citadel DID have a purpose outside gaining the Water Glyph, a Mana fragment and several health coils. A fanatical group of humans who worshiped Kain (and other Vampires) as gods, worshiped in the Temple which was in the Human Citadel. Here Raziel would find the cancer that infected the city which was the Priestess.

Turel's Clan Territory: With Shift-At-Will and Possession Raziel would gain entry to the Smokestack (seen in the opening movie) and to Turel's Territory. His territory had a continuous jumping puzzle, a notable chandelier, and was filled with lava. However it was close to Dark Eden (from Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen) but was not Dark Eden.

Kain's Mountain Retreat: This is the second to last stop on Raziel's Journey.. Kain and Raziel would fight one last time with Raziel slaying Kain and putting his soul into the Wraith Blade to make the Amplified (Kain) Reaver.

Pinnacle of the Silenced Cathedral: After combing Ariel's and Kain's souls togher in the Wraith Blade, Raziel was now equipped to destroy anything and everything in all of Nosgoth and able to clear out the pipes of the Silence Cathedral. Raziel would have to make sure there was nothing clogging the deadly sound from the pipes to make sure that he destroyed every single vampire in Nosgoth. When finished, since Raziel had over 40 different abilites, it made him pretty much invincible and Elder God's most powerful servant.

**DELETED EVENTS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER**

The last three visions in the Chronoplast Chamber are present in different games. Kain and Raziel ready to fight, think about the Pillars of Nosgoth in Soul Reaver 2 OR think Avernus Cathedral in Defiance, I believe the Pillars in Soul Reaver 2 since Raziel hadn't spared Kain's life yet for Defiance to happen. The slaying of Ariel was in Defiance when Raziel ACCEPTED her hand and made the Spirit Reaver and made it possible for him to heal the Scion of Balance. The last scene with Raziel standing at a ledge was when Raziel had the Fire Reaver at Janos' Retreat in Soul Reaver 2.

The Temple and the Priestess: The human Citadel's purpose was to give Raziel the Possession ability by killing the Priestess. To get there it involved shifting, climbing, jumping from different places in the city and the big water tower in the center. The Playstation's and PC engine couldn't handle the Temple's area and thus got cut, however the Dream Casts engine could handle it, and with a cheat device you can warp there for all three systems, originally the tower's puzzle would be fixing the water level so Raziel could goto different areas and swim (presumably) into the temple. Raziel would have to find a way to harm the priestess since she was a high above ledge controlling creatures below her. After killing her, Raziel would leave through a window that is still in the city in the released version. There are many area's in the city that look like there was once a doorway, but now they're walls.

Turel and his Clan's Territory: After gaining the Possession from the Priestess Raziel would go to the Oracles cave and work his way from different ledges (that remain if you have a gameshark with the fly code) to get to Turel's Territory. Upon reaching the top, Raziel (presumably) would have to fight Turel, kill him and gain an enhanced Telekinetic ability and be able to "fly" to Kain's Mountain Retreat. It was deleted due to technical problems with the whole area for the Playstations and PC's engine and they were also rapidly approaching their deadline for the game. Some of the ledges remain in the game, but only if you have the flying cheat enabled. There is also a doorway or WAS a doorway on one ledge that would have lead to Turel's Territory.

Kain's Mountain Retreat: Much is unknown about this final area. No one but those who worked on the game and planed out KMR before it got cut knows how big it was, if there were enemies and puzzles. All we know is this is where Kain and Raziel would fight one last time. The last three scenes of the Chronoplast chamber are done here. However since the above two area's and four abilities weren't included, this was easily cut from the game.

The Pinnacle of the Silenced Cathdreal: After flying to the top of the Cathedral, Raziel would kill out every single creature in Nosgoth, by allowing the sound to flow through the entire Cathedral. This is where the last and final scene of the game would take place.

The Ending: After clearing out every single pipe in the Silenced Cathedral, Raziel would blast a deadly hymn through out Nosgoth, and exterminate every single child of the night. Elder God would then congratulate you on destroying everything that would have once called him kin. This was the original ending to the story, and the end of Kain's Legacy.

LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER 2

**DELETED MATERIAL FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER 2**

**DELETED CHARACTERS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER 2**

Younger Kain: Apperently Raziel was to encounter the Younger Kain, however this was cut. The only way he could have found Kain was during his travel to Janos' Mountain Retreat. No one knows what was to happen nor how far into devolpement he got cut. A Gamespot Review said Raziel would have to contend with the Kain of his time and of Kain's youth.

Vampires: There was a surprise among fans that there were hardly any living vampires outside Vorador, Kain, and Janos. Several Sources stated that vampires were to also be part of Soul Reaver 2, however there was only three Vampires. There is also concept art of Vampires in the games Bonus Features. There purpose is unknown, you could kill them but there they probably like the Humans from Soul Reaver 2.

Turel: Yes Raziel's final brother was supposed to have been an important character in this game, however SR2 had the same fate as SR did with time constraints for the next generation system, and he too was dropped from the final cut. I assume that Turel and Kain would have died in Soul Reaver 2, but was extended to a third game (Defiance).

**DELETED EVENTS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER 2**

Vampire Staking Scene: While wondering around Moebious' Crusade era, Raziel would find some of his thugs killing an innocent succubus (Female Vampire). The creators decided that it would give Raziel's discontent away too soon; it could have been placed before Raziel finds Janos in my opnion, but that would still be soon or it could be between Janos' Death and the Stronghold, however again that might ruin the thrill of the hunt.

Meeting with the fledgling Kain: In Soul Reaver 2, several sources claimed to have made mention that during Soul Reaver 2's COA (Course of Action) Raziel would have run into the Young Kain, before he made himself the King of Nosgoth but after his fledgling Journey. The only era Raziel could have met the fledgling Kain was when Raziel was exploring Uschtenheim of the future, in which Moebious has sent him after not killing the Ancient Kain.

**DELETED LOCATIONS FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER 2**

Sky High Swamp City: Again, while looking around in The Lost Worlds I found something interesting, Blincoln found (after a strong recommendation) a hidden city above the swamp using the flying cheat with a game shark. Since most of the action takes place underground, is normal for one to miss it. However it appears Crystal Dynamics wanted Raziel to also gain entry to sky high swamp city near the Vorador's Swamp. Unfortunately, nothing else is known about the city except that it's only available with the Fly Cheat, and that something important MUST have been there and most likely from the Time Line of Nosgoth, the city was once inhabited by most likely Vampires, but seeing they are now ruins, it could have also been a human city. The mystery behind the swamp will remain a mystery sadly.

Roofs of Uschtenheim: Apparently (again thanks to Blincoln and The Lost Worlds Uschtenheim had more going for it that it seems. With the fly code enabled, one can explore the tops of the town, an event must have transpired in order to remain in the games engine. There was most likely a jumping puzzle involved, but now it's just a leg trip to meet Janos.

Aerie Outpots: Like the Swamp, all we know is that it exisits. Since you can stand/touch all of them, perhaps they too and more meaning?

Reaver Forges: All the elements of Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Light, Dark, Sprit, However only the Fire, Light, Dark, and Wind made it into the final release. The other's would have been too powerful or were not finish as they were nearing the launch date. One can find the most likely area for the Spirit Forge at the bottom of the lake near the Sarafan Strong Hold at the bottom. One can see the Abyss symbol on the ground in addition to several pillars.

**DELETED ABILIES FROM LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER 2**

Constrict: This was easily removed since in the original Soul Reaver, Constrict would kill ANY human in one spin, so all a player would need to do is run around in circles to kill everyone.

Soul Reaver 1 fighting system: There are screen shots of Raziel lifting and throwing enemies like the first fighting system however since SR used a environment based killing system, and SR2 didn't have the vampires like the original did, it was taken out along with the Soul Reaver's Finishing Move since the move killed human's in one strike.

Pillars with Glyph Symbols: In several promo cuts of SR2 pictures, there are Pillars of Nosgoth seen with the Glyph Symbols from the first game, was there ever intent on a Pillar of Glyphs or were they just cool to have pictures of? The Glyphs were fun in the first game, however they weren't important to carry over, apparently they planned for both Glpyhs and Reaver abilites but got cut due to time.

Reaver Abilites: Some more screen shots from The Lost Worlds shows that one could have used the reavers to have spells or abilites, fire made a right of fire and Dark made you invisible. These were cut from time constraints again sadly along with the Glyphs.


	6. LOK Reference List

LEGACY OF KAIN: REFERENCE GUIDE

By: Phillip "taker" Steriopoulos II

LEGAL STUFF: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO BLOOD OMEN: LEGACY OF KAIN, LEGACY OF KAIN: BLOOD OMEN 2, LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER, LEGACY OF KAIN: SOUL REAVER 2, AND LEGACY OF KAIN: DEFIANCE. THEY ARE NOT OF MY CREATIVE PROPERTY. THEY BELONG TO SILICON KNIGHTS AND CYRSTAL DYNAMICS, AND OF EIDOS ENTERTAINMENT. HAS AN PLOT GUIDE THAT HAS GREATLY INFLUENCED THIS REFERNCE, PLOT AND GAME PLAY GUIDE. I DID AND I DO NOT INTEND TO STEAL ANY OF THE CREATIVITY FROM THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Version History:  
Version 1.0 submitted: May 18, 2005 (Original submission 2.0 submitted: June 12, 2005 (Spelling, grammatical and additions to misc. page)  
Version 3.0 submitted: July 7, 2005 (Added Soul Reaver's Original Script)  
Version 4.0 submitted: July 9, 2005 (Added more to misc. information)  
Version 5.0 submitted: July 11, 2005 (Fixed or Fixing up the entire guide.  
ORIGINAL DELETED AT in early 2006  
Version 6.0 submitted: January 25, 2007 (Submitted to 7.0 submitted: December 26, 2007 (Submitted to PEOPLE, PLACES, OBJECTS

Kain: The Anti-Hero/Hero of the story. He is the Guardian of Balance, bestowed unto him by Ariel's death by the Hylden Lord. He is also the Scion of Balance who is destined to restore balance to Nosgoth. Kain has no children, in life or unlife. He was a Nobleman from the town of Coorhagen. However he was murdered and brought back to life by the Necromancer, Mortanious. His binding item is his own soul. After refusing the sacrifice, Kain proceeded to concur Nosgoth and return it to Vampire rule.

Ariel: The specter of the murdered Balance Guardian. She controlled and regulated the magic balance in Nosgoth before she was murdered by dark forces bent on overthrowing the Pillars of Nosgoth. After her death, her spirit was bound to the Pillars, in particular the Pillar of Balance until her successor full filled his terrible duty. She has always provided guidance to those who sought it; however she hides more than she lets on. She aided Kain on his fledgling journey and Raziel in his quest against Kain and his brethren. She was and always has been located at the Pillars of Nosgoth after her death. In life she was Nuprator's lover.

Raziel: A former member of the Sarafan Priesthood. He is killed by his Wraith self, when dueling for the Heart of Darkness (The Heart of Janos Audron). He was resurrected over 1,000 year's later as Kain's first vampiric son and lieutenant. He was cast into the Abyss after evolving with a pair of wings, and displaying them to his master Kain, who ripped them off. He was resurrected by Elder God, to become his Soul Reaver, a wraith that could devour vampiric and human souls to be churned into the Wheel of Fate. His clan's territory lay west of the Abyss. His clan is unknown to their appearance.

Turel: A former member of the Sarafan Priesthood. He was killed by the wraith Raziel. He was Kain's second vampiric son to be resurrected. His clan evolved more like flightless bats, and he himself was the more like a vampire bat. His telekinetic ability surpasses Kain's, however Azimuth, the Planar kidnapped Turel from Nosgoth's future and trapped him at the bottom of Avernus Cathedral's catacombs. His territory lay further north of Duma's. His clan has huge bat ears and giant eyes.

Duma: A former member of the Sarafan Priesthood. He was killed by the wraith Raziel along side Rahab. He was Kain's third vampiric son to be resurrected. His clan evolved with darker skin color, making them far more efficient predators. However due to his own pride he and his clan were unable to see a attack from the most unlikely of enemies, the humans that still live in Nosgoth. His territory lay north of the Abyss. His clan looks like they were armor plated.

Rahab: A former member of the Sarafan Priesthood. He was killed by the wraith Raziel along side Duma. He was Kain's fourth Vampiric son to be resurrected. His clan evolved to become immune to the deadly effects of water, however it cost them their immunity to the sunlight. He and his clan drowned an entire city to claim as their own. His clan is amphibious, and somewhat resembles a rattlesnake.

Zyphon: A former member of the Sarafan Priesthood. He was killed by the wraith Raziel along side Melchiah. He was Kain's fifth vampiric son to be resurrected. His clan territory laid to the east of the Abyss, but southwest of the Pillars of Nosgoth, in the Silenced Cathedral. His clan is spider like, and they took over the most deadly weapon to the vampires by silencing the uncorrupted worshippers there.

Melchiah: A former member of the Sarafan Priesthood. He was killed by the wraith Raziel along side Zyphon. He was the sixth and last vampiric son to be resurrected. Due to being last, he received the least amount of Kain's Vampiric Gift, and as each child before got less and less, he received the least. His own body retains much of his old body's frailty. His territory lay north of Raziel's territory. His clan is more zombie like than human like.

Azimuth, the Planar: The Guardian of Dimension in Kain's life. She was the matriarch of Avernus Cathedral. However her corruption caused her to bring demons from other dimensions to theirs, and also summoned Turel from Nosgoth's future. Her binding item is her third eye on her head. She is often seen in Avernus Cathedral.

Nupraptor, the Mentalist: The Guardian of the Mind in Kain's life. He was the reason the Pillars corrupted. Finding his lover Ariel murdered by unseen forces, suspected treachery and a madness so deep, it caused him and all other members of the Circle of Nine to over flow and corrupt them to, including the new born Kain immediately making it impossible for Kain to assume his role as Balance Guardian. His binding item is his brain. He has his own retreat in west of Vasserbunde.

Malek, the Sarafan: The Guardian of Conflict in Nosgoth. He is friends with Moebious, the Time Streamer. He was the sworn protector of the Circle of Nine; however he failed in his sworn duties to protect six of them when the ancient vampire, Vorador attacked them. As punishment, Mortanious fused his soul into his armor. His fighting abilities are greater than anyone else is due to his Guardianship. His binding item is his helmet. He can be summed by any member of the Circle if they wish it to be. His has his own Bastion in Nosgoth's mountains.

Bane, the Druid: The Guardian of Nature in Kain's life. He is a close friend with Dejoule, the Energist and Anaracrothe, the Alchemist. In his corruption he turned humans and wolves into creature whose appearance shattered all reality. His binding item is his Headdress. He is located in Dark Eden.

Dejoule, the Energist: The Guardian of Energy in Kain's life. She is a close friend with Bane, the Druid and Anaracrothe, the Alchemist. The energy in her body is so strong, it caused all those around her to burn and melt, and thus she wears a special insulated suit to protect herself and her close ones. Her binding item is her Insulated Cloak. She is located in Dark Eden.

Anaracrothe, the Alchemist: The Guardian of Energy in Kain's life. He is a close friend with Bane, the Druid and Dejoule, the Energist. His body is chemically scarred from his numerous experiments. When Kain found Dejoule, Bane and Anaracrothe in Dark Eden, instead of fighting Kain, Anaracrothe summed Malek to defend him and left Dark Eden to places unknown. He is located in Dark Eden and again at the Pillars of Nosgoth for the Grande Finale.

Moebious, the Time Streamer: The Guardian of Time in Nosgoth. He is one of the few humans that were adopted or abducted by the ancient vampires. After seeing his fellow guardians turned into Vampires, Moebious and Mortanious got into cahoots, after heard the worlds of Elder God. He and Mortanious over threw the vampiric rule in Nosgoth and now live alone in Nosgoths furthest mountains, telling people of their destinies. He is also one of Elder God's most faithful servants. 

Mortanious, the Necromancer: The Guardian of Death in Nosgoth. He was most likely the first human successors from the ancient vampire guardian. However with insistence from Moebious, and his own feelings of hatred for vampires, he helped eliminate the other vampiric guardians. However some years after he is poessed by a dark entity. He also resurrects the human Kain as a Vampire. He also wishes to redeem for killing the Vampire Guardians, that he was sworn to serve with by creating the Scion of Balance.

Janos Audron: One of the last vampires born into Nosgoth. He is an ancient vampire, who fought against the Hylden in an epic war thousands of years before Kain walked Nosgoth. He was born in Uschtenheim but lived in a retreat north, for his own safety. He is also the keeper of the Blood Reaver, for which it was forged for the Vampiric Hero to wield. However Janos Audron's heart was ripped from his chest, and the Blood Reaver stolen in Nosgoths past, by the Order of the Sarafan Priesthood. However he was resurrected during Kain's fledgling journey in Nosgoth, when Raziel restored the heart to him, however he was also the perfect vessel for the Hylden Lord to take, and released the Hylden from their dimension to create the events of Blood Omen 2.

William, the Just/The Nemesis: King of a magnificent empire, turned to darkness by Moebious the Time Streamer, however Kain found a chance to go back in time and fight in mortal combat against the boy king turned tyrant. Both wielding the Soul Reaver, however because Kain killed the gentle, beloved, beneficiary boy king, he inspired a hatred among citizens in Nosgoth towards Vampires.

Vorador: The first human to receive the dark gift, bestowed unto him by the infamous, Janos Audron. He also crafted the Reaver Blade at the best of his friend and master, Janos Audron. However the years of persecution have taught Vorador a valuable lesson about interfering in the affairs of men. By assaulting and killing six of the Circle of Nine, and defeated their defender, Malek. The vampire's haven't had too much to worry about from the Sarafan. He is caught by Moebious' Hunters and executed south of William the Just's Stronghold, however he makes a reappearance in Blood Omen 2 as the Leader of the Cabal. His resurrection is yet to be explained, this author feels The Seer saved him.

Blood Reaver/Reaver Blade/Soul Reaver: The sword Kain finds in Avernus Cathedral, which is destroyed in the fight with William the Just, restored by Raziel's Wraith Blade, and is destroyed again on him. It is the weapon that's to foretell the salvation of the vampire race by stealing the life blood from their enemies.

Wraith Blade: The phantom weapon that the Wraith Raziel has embedded on his right arm. His own soul twined and inexplicitly bound tougher in a fragile alliance.

Vampire Hero/Vampire Messiah: A blue skinned, talon hand, winged vampire who bears the Reaver Blade, destined to free the vampires from the Hylden's Curse and cast the Hylden down from the rims of Nosgoth forever. He is destinded to destroy the Hylden Hero/Messiah by driving using the Reaver Blade.

Hylden Hero/Hylden Messiah: A Hylden that bears a flaming sword and blazing eyes, who is destined to free the Hylden from the constraints of the Demon Dimension, and destined to bring the Hylden back to Nosgoth by destroying the Vampire Hero/Messiah with the flaming Sword.

The Builder: The one who made the Device.

The Device: The ultimate weapon to kill all non-Hylden life in Nosgoth.

The Seer: The only Hylden who hasn't lost form nor was she banished. She lives near Meridian, alone. She owes Vorador a favor and is willing to give counsel to those who can safely seek her counsel.

The Hylden Lord/Hash'ak'gik/The Sarafan Lord/The Unspoken: The Hylden that resides inside Mortanious. He also has a deep hatred for the vampires, for damning him to the Demon Dimension and the lateness of his races messiah/hero. He restarts the Sarafan Brotherhood after Kain refuses the sacrifice at the pillars.

Hylden: Another race that lived in Nosgoths past, however because they refused to surrender to the Wheel of Fate like the Vampires, they were locked in a war for thousands of years, and eventually lost, and thus were banished. Lt. Raziel heavily resembled a Hylden outside having hair and fangs, before they were banished.

The Pillars of Nosgoth: The Pillars are truly the lock that holds the Hylden back from setting foot in Nosgoth, however because the humans have forgotten their true meaning, and started killing vampires, the binding that prevents the Hylden from returning, is weakening. The balance of Nosgoth is destroyed by the Corruption of the Pillars and Kain's Refusal to restore balance, however Kain alone is not at fault for their corruption.

The Circle of Nine/The Guardians of the Pillars of Nosgoth: The Guardians are selected at birth. They serve the pillars they are aligned to. The pillars are meant to be served by vampires, but because they are no longer born, humans serve the function but are to imcompitant to serve the pillars..

The Dark Gift/Curse: A gift that has been bestowed unto all vampires, the gift contains Immortality, Sterility and a preditorial blood thirst of humans. Because of their Immortality, many vampires could not bare the loss of being unable to return to their god, many took their own lives. This was the curse that the Hylden put onto the Vampire Race for banishment from the world.

The Elder God: A God that lives all over Nosgoth. He resurrected Raziel when he fell into the abyss; he also counseled Moebious into the over throw of the vampires. He was the God the Vampires believed in. However one cannot see him unless you are his direct servant.

The Wheel of Fate: The inexorable circle of Death and Rebirth to which all living souls are compelled to return to. When a creature dies, its soul returns to Elder God, for him to churn the soul into a new life.

The Nexus Stone: The ultimate defense against the Soul Reaver. Not much else is known about it, rather it was made by the Hylden to protect them against the Reaver or made by the Vampires incase the Reaver fell into the Hyldens hands.


End file.
